Même si la mort m'emporte, je resterais avec toi
by sasunarufann
Summary: 14-18. Les tranchées. La mort. L'horreur. Et au milieu de ce merdier, un infirmier et un soldat, dont l'amour qui les lie va les pousser à tout faire pour survivre, même l'irréparable...
1. prologue

Bonjour ! Me revoici !! (si tout le monde s'en fout, ma présentation tombe à l'eau -_- mais c'est pas grave !)

Bien déjà le classique :

**Disclaimer :** Ils appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, et il a intérêt à se bouger pour rendre l'histoire un peu plus intéressante, ça devient lourd là !

**Couple : **SasuNaru (personne n'a fait de crise cardiaque, c'est bon ? )

Je met les notes que cette fois, alors retenez-les bien ok ?

**Note **: Au cas où vous auriez lu trop rapidement, ceci est une fic sur la guerre, celle de 14-18 pour être précis. Alors oui c'est gore, oui y a du sang, oui y a des morts, c'est le principe de la guerre ! Vous voila prévenu. Alors les lieux indiqué sont véridiques, je vous le jure, et l'attaque du 01 juillet 1916 aussi.

**ATTENTION** : je fais confiance aux revieweurs, mais on sait jamais, alors je préviens dès maintenant : l'offensive du 01 juillet 1916 fut l'attaque la plus sanglante et la plus meurtrière de la Grande Guerre, puisque que Verdun et Le chemin des Dames s'écoulèrent sur plusieurs mois, alors que celle du 01 juillet compta en tout 80.000 morts en un jour. Donc avis à tous : JE NE TOLÉRERAIS PAS DE REVIEW AMUSE OU MEME MOQUEUSE SUR UN SUJET AUSSI GRAVE. Si j'ai écrit sur la guerre, c'est pas pour m'amuser à écrire du gore, mais réellement parce que je pense qu'on ne se rend pas toujours compte à quel point 14-18 fut une vraie horreur. Je tiens mes exemples de "massacre " de livres et films historiques, et jamais je n'écrirai des horreurs pour "mettre le plus de sang possible". Alors même si certains vont appeler cela de l'irrespect pour les revieweurs, je n'hésiterais pas à supprimer des reviews que je juge inacceptable. Voilà, je vous le dit en toute honnêté, après c'est vous qui voyez.

**Note 2 **: J'avoue que j'ai été bien embêtée avec le fait que mes deux héros ont des noms japonais alors que la bataille de la Somme se déroula en France. Donc j'ai essayé d'homogénéiser tout ça en mettant des noms français ET japonais, bien que souvent les mots japonais sont les noms des autres personnage de Naruto. Essayez de passer outre, parce que avouez qu'une France avec que des noms japonais, ça le ferais pas, et un Naruto Laroche ou un Sasuke Champellion, ça le ferais pas non plus -_- .

**Note 3 **: Hormis la bataille du 01 juillet, les dates des autres batailles sont une pure invention de ma part. Cependant, les actions mené par Naruto (puisque là c'est Naruto le soldat) sont trop souvent véridiques et vérifiables, alors dîtes-vous que ce genre de chose arrivait constamment, vous focalisez pas sur le fait que les dates soit fausse. Ce que j'ai situé le 25 mai peut très bien être arrivé à un soldat le 12 février, croyez-moi, en 4 ans de guerre, c'est pas les occasions qui ont manqués, et si ça trouve il a pu arriver des choses bien pire.

**Note 4 **: Enfin, dernière remarque pour tous les puristes qui me diront que des homos en 1900 et quelques, c'était totalement impossible, ben dîtes-vous bien que les homos n'ont pas attendu 1939 pour existé, et donc même s'ils n'étaient pas bien vu, ils étaient là depuis bien longtemps. Confondez-pas "se cacher pour échapper aux injures et aux rejets" et "pas exister". Les homosexuels existes depuis l'antiquité [merci aux revieweurs de me l'avoir rappelé ^^], alors évitez-moi les propos du type "c'est pas vraisemblable " j'ai fait de mon mieux pour que cette fic soit vraisemblable justement, donc si vous trouvez que ça l'est pas, dîtes le moi, mais expliquez moi surtout pourquoi. Merci d'avance. [Pardonnez-moi le terme "exister" qui fait penser à des objets, mais je savais pas quoi dire à la place. Toutes mes excuses.]

Je crois avoir tout dit. Je le répète, je note tous ça que maintenant, en même temps que le prologue, ensuite je publie les chapitres directement, pour que l'histoire se suive plus naturellement. Je ne sais pas combien de chapitres aura cette fic, mais il y en aura au moins une dizaine.

Bonne lecture !

_

* * *

_

_23 Juillet 1921, Hôpital militaire de Bray, Sommes._

Un jeune homme blond regardait par la fenêtre de sa chambre d'hôpital, les yeux rivés sur la cour. Là, se déroulait un étrange rituel : 6 ou 7 hommes, toujours les mêmes, se mettaient brusquement à nu et faisaient une ronde, puis il tournaient, sans briser le cercle. Cela dans le silence le plus total. Enfin au bout de 10 minute, il brisaient le cercle, remettaient leurs blouses et repartaient faire différentes activités. Toutes les heures le rituel se répétaient, inlassablement. Les médecins avaient tentés d'y mettre un terme, mais rien n'y faisait, peut importe le temps qu'on les séparaient, ou ce qu'on leur faisait faire, les hommes finissaient toujours par se retrouver dans la cour pour leur ronde. Personne ne savait le pourquoi d'un tel rituel, et chaque fois qu'on les interrogeaient, les hommes répondaient invariablement :

" - C'est comme ça m'sieur... C'est la guerre m'sieur ... Faut pas s'arrêter m'sieur ... C'est la guerre m'sieur ... "

Un soupir de pitié arriva aux oreilles du blond, qui se tourna vers son ami assit sur le lit.

" - Heureusement qu'on en est pas arrivé là, hein ?

- J'te le fait pas dire !! J'préfèrerais me tirer une balle plutôt qu'en arriver _à ça_!!

- Oui, moi aussi !!

- ...

- Dis, Sasuke ?

- Hn ?

- On va sortir quand d'ici ?

- ... J'en sais rien, Naruto.

- Pfffffff. "

Les deux jeunes hommes de 26 ans étaient dans cet hôpital depuis cinq ans déjà, et personne ne semblait vouloir leur dire pourquoi ils étaient là, ni quand ils allaient partir. Poussant un nouveau soupir, Naruto regarda de nouveau par la fenêtre. Le rituel des anciens poilus étaient finis, et la cour était calme.

" - Tu crois qu'ils vont nous laisser nous promener aujourd'hui ?

- Je sais pas, peut-être.

- Héhé.

- Quoi ?

- Pour une fois que le grand Sasuke Uchiwa ne sait pas quelque chose, faut faire une croix sur le calendrier !!

- Crétin, je sais pas tout.

- Ah bon ?

- Tssss "

Naruto eut un grand sourire. Même après cinq ans, taquiner son ami était toujours aussi amusant. Alors qu'il allait en remettre une couche, une infirmière se plaça devant leur lit :

" - Naruto-san, c'est l'heure de prendre vos médicaments !

- Pff m'appelez pas Naruto-san, ça me vieillit !

- En même temps faut bien te vieillir, t'es complètement gamin !!

- Ah la ferme toi !!

- Naruto-san ?

- Ah désolé, oui oui je dois prendre mes médicaments !!

- Et évites de recommencer à en oublier la moitié comme la dernière fois !!

- Mais tu vas te taire, Uchiwa !!

- Vengeance pour tout à l'heure, Uzumaki !

- Gamin !

- Et t'ose dire que c'est moi le gamin ?! Tu t'es vu ?

- Grrrrrrr

- Naruto-san !! "

Revenant à l'infirmière, Naruto constata ses yeux tristes et empli de ... pitié ?

" - Il y a un problème madame ?

- Non, non, pas du tout. Prenez bien tout vos médicaments !!

- Oui je sais , Sasuke me l'as déjà dit !

- ...

- Quoi ?

- Rien, rien. "

_C'est quoi son problème ?_ Naruto ne répliqua pas et prit tous ses cachets docilement. Une fois l'infirmière partit, le blond se tourna vers Sasuke :

" - Pourquoi Toi, tu prends pas de médicaments ?

- Parce que j'en ai pas besoin, idiot !!

- Eh me traite pas d'idiot !! Et pourquoi t'en aurait pas besoin, après tout t'es ici avec moi depuis cinq ans !!

- On m'en as jamais donné Naruto, t'as oublié ? Si je suis ici c'est uniquement parce que je voulais pas qu'on soit séparé ! "

Un sourire tendre illumina le visage de Naruto, qui posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Sasuke en répondant doucement :

" - Oui je sais. Merci.

- Hn.

- Sérieusement, ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu soit là avec moi. Merci.

- Crétin, comme si j'allais te laisser seul.

- Avoue que tu supporterais pas que je te laisse tomber.

- J'avoue, alors n'en parle plus jamais ok ? On sera toujours ensemble Naruto, et rien ne nous séparera...

- ... Pas même la mort, pour toujours."

Naruto avait fini la phrase en chuchotant, puis ils s'endormit comme ça. Les médicaments avaient la sale manie d'endormir les patients. S'écroulant sur son matelas, Naruto partit au pays des rêves, peuplé de champs de blé, d'arbres centenaires et de rires d'enfants.

Un peu plus loin, le médecin-chef de l'hôpital, Hatake Kakashi, observait son jeune patient. Combien de temps encore pourrait-il le garder ici ?

" - Eh bien il m'a l'air en pleine forme cet homme !! Pourquoi est-il ici ? "

Contenant un soupir d'énervement, Kakashi se retourna pour faire face à un jeune stagiaire : Obito Uchiwa. Le jeune homme de 20 ans venait d'être transféré à Bray et il ne connaissait pas encore les différentes pathologies des patients.

" - Il est ici pour raison psychologique. Ce qu'on appelle un "traumatisé de guerre". Il est arrivé ici en 1917 et depuis nous n'avons jamais pu le placer dans la catégorie "apte à sortir". D'ailleurs je crois qu'il ne le sera jamais.

- Mais pourquoi ? Il a l'air tout à fait normal !!

- Vous dîtes ça parce que vous ne l'avait jamais vu éveillé. La guerre laisse beaucoup de trace, qu'elles soit psychique... ou physique.

- C'est la raison de votre masque ? Vous êtes une "Gueule Cassée" ?

C'était une des choses que Kakashi détestait chez les nouveaux : aucun tact.

- Oui en effet je suis une "Gueule Cassée", et vous, vous êtes une "Grande Gueule". Chacun ses défauts.

- Oh euh, par... pardon, je ... je voulais pas ...."

Kakashi balaya ses excuses d'un mouvement las de la main, avant de reprendre :

" - Cet homme s'appelle Uzumaki Naruto. S'il est ici, c'est à cause d'une sombre histoire qui lui est arrivé en 1917, et qui l'a marqué bien plus que vous ne sauriez l'imaginer.

- Que lui est-il arrivé ?

- C'est une longue histoire, vous savez.

- C'est l'heure de pause, personne n'a besoin de nous. Et puis j'aime bien connaître les patients avant de m'occuper d'eux.

- Eh bien ...

- S'il-vous-plaît, monsieur ! "

Kakashi jeta un coup d'œil au dortoir : la plupart des patients dormaient, et le reste semblait calme. Il pouvait donc se permettre un peu de relâchement.

" - Très bien, je vais vous racontez cette histoire, l'histoire des deux déserteurs amoureux : Uzumaki Naruto et Uchiwa Sasuke."

* * *

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?

Laissez-moi des impressions, s'il-vous-plaît !


	2. Retouvailles en enfer

Bonne lecture !

* * *

" Comme vous le savez, la guerre fut officiellement lancé en 1914. A cette époque, tout le monde était persuadé que la guerre se finirait rapidement. Les volontaires se comptait par milliers, peut importe le camp qu'ils avaient choisis. Un nombre incalculable de jeunes gens furent enrôlés, et l'on partait au combat l'esprit tranquille et l'espoir au cœur. Malheureusement, tout allait bientôt changer. La guerre de mouvement ne dura que quelques mois, avant que ne se créer l'enfer : la guerre des tranchées. Avez-vous déjà vécu les tranchées, Obito-san ?

- Non, j'étais trop jeune pour être engagé.

- Alors bénissez le Ciel chaque jour pour ça. Les tranchées, c'est la mort, la folie, la faim, le froid, les rats, les maladies, le sang, les puces, la peur, l'attente, la boue ... C'est la désolation, les cadavres autour de vous, l'odeur de putréfaction, les bouts de corps qui se baladent, c'est l'horreur des obus, la terreur d'être tué à tout moment, l'atrocité de voir tes camarades réduit en charpie devant toi...

- Kakashi-san !! "

Le médecin masqué reprit son souffle et surtout il reprit contact avec la réalité. Pendant quelques secondes, il était parti si loin ... Il toussota légèrement pour cacher sa gène, puis il reprit :

" - Pardon. Bref, vous l'avez compris, les tranchées, c'est l'enfer sur terre, la pire invention de l'homme. Au début, on recrutait en masse, les volontaires se bousculaient. Puis le temps (et les rumeurs) aidant, les gens ont fini par comprendre que la guerre s'éterniserait, et après deux ans de guerre, après Ypres, après Dardanelles, après Lusitania, poilus comme civils, tous sentaient la lassitude, l'anxiété, les envahir, et on commençait réellement à douter. C'est dans ce contexte qu'intervient Uzumaki Naruto. Il venait d'avoir 20 ans en octobre, et pour aider l'orphelinat dans lequel il avait grandi, il décida de s'engager dans les rangs français, en 1916. On l'envoya dans un régiment dans la Somme, un régiment qui gardait le petit village de Montauban-de-Picardie (ou du moins, ce qu'il en restait). Ce fut là qu'il fut initié à l'horreur, et surtout ce fut là aussi ... qu'il rencontra Sasuke Uchiwa. "

*********************************************************************************************************************************************

_15 avril 1916, Ruines de Montauban-de-Picardie, Tranchée._

Naruto vivait l'enfer.

Il avait vécu son premier assaut la veille, et à présent il retenait à grand peine ses larmes. La guerre... il savait que la guerre était une horreur, mais ça, _ça_, c'était au-dessus de tout mots. Comment décrire ce qu'il avait ressenti quand on lui avait confié un fusil ? Quand il avait du se mettre en rang devant les échelles, avec les autres ? Quand il avait entendu les mots du capitaine : " Réfléchissez pas ! Allez-y !! Tuez des Boches !! Foncez dans le tas !! Pour la France !! " ? Quand il avait entendu le sifflet, que ses jambes avaient couru toutes seules ? Qu'il s'était brusquement retrouvé entouré par le feu et le sang ? Quand il avait tiré en aveugle et qu'il s'était couché à terre ? Ils avaient remportés cet assaut, progressé de quelques mètres en territoire boche, c'était une victoire !! Il n'y avait que les sergent qui se répétaient cela et qui y croyaient, tous les jeunes poilus comme Naruto mouraient d'envie de hurler à la tête de ses "chefs de guerre" qui croyaient tout savoir :

" La moitié d'entre nous y est passé !! On est tous blessés !! Certains d'entre nous ont des membres en moins !! On a du tuer des jeunes de notre âges, tous ça pour quelques misérables mètres !! Vous appelez ça une victoire ?! C'EST UNE GROSSE CONNERIE, OUI !!! "

Mais malheureusement, à la guerre, les chefs de guerre décident et les soldats la ferment et tuent. C'est ainsi. La guerre est injuste. C'est pas nouveau. Et Naruto retenait ses larmes difficilement, car il avait compris. C'était clair et net, pas besoin de dessin.

Il allait mourir.

Il allait mourir, dans ce no man's land, entre deux corps en charpie, boches ou français, peut importe. Qui aurait sa peau ? Un obus ? Un tir boche ? Au final quelle importance ? Il mourra comme un con, entre deux tranchées, parce qu'il avait cru comme les autres naïfs de son âge que la guerre ne durerait pas et que ce n'était pas si terrible que ça. CRÉTIN !! Ce mot repassait en boucle dans sa tête. Crétin ! Crétin ! Il n'était qu'un crétin d'y avoir cru, et maintenant il allait payer cette naïveté de sa vie. S'il n'était pas sûr d'y passer prochainement il se tirerait une balle. _Mais quel con !!_ _Quand tu vas crever comme un couillon pour un putain de pays qui t'as jamais aidé, qui vas s'occuper de l'orphelinat ? Où Iruka va trouver les fonds pour nourrir les enfants ? T'aurais été bien plus utile à Konoha que dans ce trou perdu à attendre la mort !! CRÉTIN !!_

Naruto en était là de ses réflexion, quand une voix bourru l'en tira :

" - Ben alors gamin, t'es blessé ?

- Quoi ?

- T'as l'dos en sang, gamin !! Va à l'infirmerie, et v'la que j'te r'voie pas avant qu'tu soit soigné ! Tu seras plus utile vivant qu'mort !

- ... Pour c'que ça change...

- Allez gamin, déprime pas et vas t'faire soigné. "

Le poilu continua sa route, et Naruto passa une main hésitante dans son dos. Elle en ressortit avec le bout des doigts carmin._ Et merde._ Poussant un soupir las, Naruto se redressa et partit vers l'arrière. On lui indiqua l'infirmerie, et il s'y rendit rapidement. Quand il avait le dos courbé, la douleur était diffuse, mais à présent qu'il avait le dos droit, il réalisait qu'il devait avoir aux moins 4 ou 5 morceaux d'obus dans le haut du corps, dans les omoplates. _Pourquoi je le sens que maintenant ? Merde, et dire que c'est là depuis hier ??? MAIS QUEL CON !!_ D'une humeur massacrante, Naruto entra dans l'infirmerie.

Sasuke vivait l'enfer.

Ça n'arrêtait pas dans l'infirmerie depuis la veille : des à qui ils manquaient des doigts, d'autres qui avaient la gueule en sang, d'autres encore qui s'étaient brisé des membres ... En voyant la cohorte de blessés qui l'attendait, le jeune infirmier avait senti une intense migraine le prendre. Et ça s'était pas arrangé ensuite, quand il avait du subir la "sélection" : qui serait soigné et qui devrait mourir. Dieu qu'il avait ça en horreur. Le visage de ses hommes qui s'étaient battu, qui avait risqué la mort, qui avaient remportés une "victoire", tout ça pour qu'au bout du compte on leur annonce : " désolé, vous allez mourir, blessures trop grave"; oh oui le visage de ses hommes anéanti par le désespoir le hanterait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours il en était sûr. Et la sélection qu'il avait vécu la veille était sans nul doute la pire de toutes.

Que des jeunes.

Des jeunes de son âge, qui avaient entre 19 et 22 ans. Des jeunes qui avaient encore toutes la vie devant eux. Des jeunes à qui il avait du ôter tout espoir de retrouver leurs familles, leurs amis. Des jeunes qu'il avait tuer, par manque de moyens, de temps, d'auxiliaire... Le pire avait été à ce moment :

_" Ventre ouvert. Plaie béante à la jambe. Il est foutu._

_- Non._

_- Attendez !_

_- Quoi ?_

_- Il a reçu une lettre hier. Sa femme vient d'accoucher. Il a un fils ! Il est papa !!_

_Et merde. Je peux pas. Si je le sauve, d'autres vont mourir. L'intérêt général d'abord. Pardon. Bordel, si je pouvais ..._

_- Il me faudrait 4 heures pour le sauver, et c'est même pas sûr que j'y arrive. Pour lui la-bas, 1 heure. Pour lui, 2 heures. Et enfin pour lui, 1 heure. Pour un même temps je peux sauver 3 hommes au lieu d'un seul. Donc non._

_- Thi ... Thierry ..._

_- ..._

_- Mon fils ... Thierry... _

_- ..._

_- Je veux ... voir ... mon ...fils..._

_- Je suis désolé. "_

Rien qu'à ce souvenir, Sasuke sentit ses entrailles se nouer. Sa profession l'obligeait à faire un nombre incalculable de sacrifices, chaque jours. "Il sauvait des vies, c'était un héros !!". Mon cul ouais ! Il tuait bien plus qu'il ne sauvait. Foutu guerre ! Sasuke n'avait d'autre désirs que de tout foutre en l'air et de se barrer. Mais il songeait quand même que s'il partait, il serait le responsable de plus de morts encore. Peut-être inconsciemment, mais le résultat serait le même. Moins d'infirmier, plus de mort. La logique était implacable.

Sasuke soufflait un peu. Le poilu à qui il venait de retirer une oreille déchiqueté était sorti et à présent il se retrouvait seul. Affalé sur sa chaise, il prenait une petite pause bien mérité, quand une aide soignante vint lui signaler un nouveau cas :

" - Monsieur Uchiwa ? Il y a un nouveau patient. Je le fais entrer ?

Mais bordel, ça finirait jamais !!

- ... Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- Des éclats d'obus dans le dos.

- Depuis quand ?

- Hier, monsieur.

Mais de mieux en mieux !! Ça avait dû cicatriser par dessus !! Il allait devoir rouvrir les plaies, sortir les éclats, désinfecter, mettre des compresses et pour finir bander le dos de son ... Non en fait il pourrait pas bander son dos puisqu'il était à court de bandages ! Il allait donc devoir improviser !! Contenant un hurlement de rage, il déclara à l'infirmière d'une voix sourde :

- C'est bon, je le prend.

- Vous êtes sûr monsieur ? Vous allez pas l'air en ...

- Je. Le. Prend.

- ... Bien monsieur. "

Naruto attendait que l'infirmière veuille bien revenir. Il s'était de nouveau courbé pour que la douleur disparaisse un peu. En entendant les claquements des talons de l'infirmière, il redressa un peu le visage.

" - Monsieur Uchiwa va vous examiner. Suivez-moi. "

Se redressant complètement cette fois, et en retenant un gémissement de douleur, Naruto suivit l'aide-soignante. Elle le fit entrer dans une salle, et le fit s'asseoir sur un lit, lui demandant d'attendre ici et de retirer ses affaires. Puis elle sortit. Luttant contre la douleur, Naruto retira sa veste. Mais quand il voulu retirer son sous-pull, il renonça. Son uniforme était assez encombrant, faut le dire. Bleu vif, il se composait de chaussures marrons, de hautes chaussettes de laines, d'un pantalon rentré dans les chaussettes, d'une veste assez large, d'un sous-pull et d'un casque. Tout cela d'un bleu ciel qui était une pure invitation pour l'ennemi : "vas-y tire, une tâche bleu dans la boue marron, c'est forcément un soldat, tu peux pas te tromper ! ". Quand Naruto avait vu son uniforme pour la première fois, il s'était extasié. Maintenant il le haïssait. Mais comme l'avait si bien dit son lieutenant : " C'est ça, ou c'est à poil ! ". Retenant un soupir, Naruto attendit l'infirmier.

Quand Sasuke sortit de la réserve où il s'était lavé les mains, avait enfilé une longue blouse et où il avait cherché (en vain) d'éventuels bandages, et qu'il vit le dos de son patient, il ne put empêcher un cri de rage.

" Bordel, mais c'est quoi votre problème ? Non seulement vous vous rendez compte d'une blessure pareil bien après qu'elle est eu le temps de cicatriser, mais en plus maintenant des morceaux de pull sont rentré dedans ! Vous faîtes chier !! C'est pas possible des cons pareils !! Vous êtes maso ou quoi ? Merde à la fin !! "

Naruto n'en revenait pas. Ce type qu'il connaissait pas débarquait dans son dos, osait l'insulter, et pire que tout lui manquait de respect ? Tandis que Sasuke se plaçait dans son dos et tentait de voir les dégâts, Naruto répliqua d'une voix sèche :

" - Ben désolé d'être un con, mais bon quand on voit le langage de celui qui va soigner le con, on se demande s'il est pas le plus con des deux !!

- Le plus con des deux va s'emmerder à soigner les plaies du maso qui aurait pu s'en apercevoir bien avant !!

- Je suis pas un maso !!

- Ah bon ? Ben pourtant on dirait !

- Espèce de ... "

Naruto se retourna, bien décider à se jeter sur l'infirmier, et dans le mouvement Sasuke fut entraîner vers l'avant, et c'est ainsi que leurs visages se retrouvèrent à moins de 5 cm l'un de l'autre. Les deux hommes se figèrent. Sasuke ne s'attendait pas à tomber dans un ciel sans nuage et Naruto fut aspiré par un abysse noir totalement envoûtant. Ils ne se lâchaient plus des yeux, dévorants la perfection du visage de l'autre. Sasuke avait un visage fin, aux traits assez durs, mais pas bourru. Sa peau était très blanche, mais d'un blanc agréable, et deux mèches noir-de-jais lui retombant sur les tempes, venaient compléter ce tableau angélique. Naruto, de son côté, avait lui aussi un visage fin, mais dans un autre style que Sasuke. Ses traits, pour l'instant, étaient tirés par la fatigue, mais en temps normal, ils devaient être décontractés et agréables. Sa peau était basanée, ses joues étaient parées chacune de 3 traits fin rappelant des moustaches de chats et ses cheveux blonds totalement désordonnés cachaient parfois ses yeux bleus lagon. Tous deux étaient très beaux, même si ce n'était pas le même genre de beauté : on aurait pu appeler ça une beauté de glace pour Sasuke, et une beauté sauvage pour Naruto. L'infirmier et le soldat refusaient de détourner le regard ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, repérant à chaque seconde un détails de plus qui venait leur confirmer qu'ils avaient en face d'eux un ange, un monstre de beauté inaccessible ...

Un même souvenir leur revint soudain en tête (c'est pratique ça hein), un souvenir d'un après-midi à l'orphelinat de Konoha...

****************

_23 août 1904, Parc de l'orphelinat de Konoha_

_Naruto courrait à perdre haleine dans le parc, essayant de semer la bande de "grands" qui lui courrait après. Du haut de ses 8 ans, le petit blond avait délibérément fait un croche-pattes au chef de la bande qui avait eu l'audace de lui piquer sa glace. Sauf que malheureusement pour lui, il avait légèrement oublier que le grand en question avait 15 ans et que donc s'il décidait de se venger il ferait pas le poids. Et bien sûr le jeune ado se releva totalement furieux contre le petit blond qui fuyait depuis maintenant 10 minutes à travers les buissons. Une chance pour Naruto, il connaissait bien mieux le réseau de buisson qui bordait le forêt voisine que ses poursuivants. Dégottant enfin un buisson assez grand pour s'y dissimuler, le blond y plongea en priant pour s'en sortir indemne. Mais faut croire que Dieu était en grève cette après-midi là ..._

_" - J'te tiens !_

_- Lâchez-le._

_... Ou peut-être pas en fait._

_Naruto ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir un petit brun de son âge, bien planté sur ses deux jambes, qui fixait la bande des "grands" avec froideur. Le chef, après deux secondes de stupeur, se reprit en riant :_

_- Voyez-vous ça ! Une demi portion qui tente de m'intimider !! Dégage morveux, j'ai pas de temps à perdre !_

_- Lâchez-le._

_L'ordre avait été réitérer d'une voix glaciale, de ses voix dont vous saviez tout de suite que leur obéir était la seule chose à faire. Le regard de l'enfant était tellement tranchant, tellement violent, meurtrier même, que les ados ne demandèrent pas leur reste et, lâchant le blond, ils déguerpirent à toutes jambes. Le petit brun eut un soupir méprisant, puis commença à partir lui aussi._

_- Eh, attend !_

_- ..._

_Le brun laissa Naruto le rattraper et se placer devant lui._

_- Merci beaucoup. Heureusement que t'était là, sinon j'aurais passer un sale quart d'heure !!_

_- Hn._

_- ...T'es pas très causant ! T'es nouveau ?_

_- ..._

_- Tu veux bien qu'on soit amis ?_

_- Non._

_- Hé ! Pourquoi non ?_

_- Lâche-moi._

_- Non ! Soyons amis !! Allez !!_

_- T'es agaçant comme garçon, va embêter quelqu'un d'autre._

_- ... Personne ne veut de moi._

_- ..._

_- ..._

_- Tsss. _

_L'enfant reprit sa marche vers l'orphelinat, laissant Naruto seul. Le blond sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, et voilà, il s'était encore fait rejeter ..._

_- Ben alors, tu viens ?_

_Naruto redressa la tête incrédule. Le brun s'était arrêter et lui tendait la main !_

_- J'vais pas t'attendre 107 ans !_

_Le blond sentit un immense sourire lui pousser sur le visage, tandis qu'il courait vers son nouvel ami. Attrapant la main tendu, il demanda quand même :_

_- Tu t'appelles comment ?_

_- Sasuke Uchiwa._

_- Moi c'est Naruto Uzumaki, enchanté !_

_Ce fut le début d'une belle amitié, quasi fusionnelle. Les deux garçons se quittaient plus, partageant tout. On ne voyait pas l'un sans l'autre. Beaucoup disaient que leurs sentiments et leurs liens étaient indestructibles. Une belle amitié... qui s'acheva 6 mois plus tard quand le brun fut adopté par un sale type appelé Orochimaru. Ce même tuteur lui enseigna la médecine et le força à couper les ponts avec tout le monde... Naruto se sentit trahi de ne plus avoir de nouvelles, et depuis cet instant il avait cessé de parler de Sasuke ... Pour finir par l'oublier... _

***************

Les deux jeunes hommes se fixaient sans oser y croire. Après 12 ans ... Ils se retrouvaient après 12 ans de séparation ... Sasuke fut le premier à demander confirmation de ce qui lui semblait impossible :

" - Na ... Naruto ?

- Sasuke ... "

Ils continuaient de se regarder dans les yeux, croyant à peine ce que ceux-ci leur montrait, leurs visages se rapprochèrent doucement, leurs yeux se fermèrent inexorablement, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent ...

" - Monsieur Uchiwa ? J'ai réussi à trouver des bandages, je peux entrer ? "

Ce fut direct, Sasuke se redressa d'un seul coup, recula d'un ou deux pas et s'appuya sur une étagère en plaquant sa main sur ses lèvres tandis que Naruto eut un brusque mouvement de recul et reprit sa position de départ, dos à l'infirmier et les mains posé sur le lit, à la différence près que son visage était en feu et que ses mains étaient crispées sur le matelas, bien décidées à ne pas le lâcher. Les deux hommes tentaient de calmer leurs rythmes cardiaques alors que l'aide-soignante réitéra son appel :

" - Monsieur Uchiwa ? Il y a un problème ? "

Se reprenant enfin, l'infirmier se dirigea vers la porte, l'entrouvrit, prit les bandages et remercia l'aide-soignante rapidement avant de fermer la porte. L'échange avait du durer à peine 30 secondes, déjà Sasuke revenait vers son patient, et tout en évitant soigneusement de le regarder il se replaça dans son dos et avertit juste :

" - Ça va être douloureux. "

Et cela Sasuke le savait pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il avait utilisé tout ses anesthésiants sur ses précédents patients. Il devrait retirer ses éclats alors que Naruto serait conscient et que son dos subirait la douleur. Il fit une grimace, mais se reprit : plus vite se serait fait, plus vite Naruto serait tranquille. Et lui aussi par la même occasion. Déterminé, Sasuke agrippa ses ciseaux.

Pour commencer il tira un peu sur le pull pour bien déterminé où était les trous parmi le sang qui avait recouvert le dos, puisque le tissu s'était coagulé aux plaies. Il en repéra 6, dont un trop près à son goût du poumons droit. Usant de ses ciseaux, Sasuke découpa le pull autour des trous, puis comprenant qu'il lui serait impossible de retirer le pull par la manière "normale", il le découpa aussi du haut du col au épaules, et de là il le fit simplement glisser jusqu'aux reins du blond. Naruto ne fit pas de commentaire, il attendit simplement la suite avec appréhension. Sasuke lui donna alors un morceaux de tissu, assez épais, et lui dit simplement :

" - Mors ça."

Sachant très bien à quoi ça servirait, Naruto serra les dents autour du tissu et se prépara mentalement à la douleur. Sasuke inspira un bon coup, puis il prit le premier cercle de tissu et tira violemment dessus.

Naruto ne put retenir un hurlement de douleur, peut-être étouffé par son "bâillon" mais quand même assez compréhensible. Sasuke se dépêcha alors d'ouvrir la plaie avec un scalpel, de prendre une pince à épiler, d'aller chercher l'éclat coincé et de le retirer d'un coup sec. Naruto poussa de nouveau un cri de douleur. C'était insupportable. Ses mains étaient crispées comme jamais sur le matelas, ses jointures en étaient devenus blanches. Sasuke prit alors un coton imbibé d'alcool à 90°, il n'avait pas le choix s'il voulait être sûr de tout désinfecter rapidement. Il le passa rapidement sur la blessure, essayant d'ignorer les tremblement de douleur de son patient et son souffle saccadé par les effort qu'il faisait pour ne pas hurler. Une fois la plaie "nette", l'infirmier mit une compresse de gaze dessus et appuya légèrement pour s'assurer qu'elle ne bougerait pas. Ceci fait, il se recula un peu et posa l'éclat toujours coincé dans la pince sur la table d'instrument. Naruto lança un regard embué de larmes vers Sasuke, qui se radoucit un peu devant lui. Il se pencha à son oreille et lui murmura :

" - Il y a encore 5 éclats à retirer.

Naruto fut pris d'un frisson d'horreur. Il allait devoir subir ça encore 5 fois? _Putain de bordel de Dieu !!! _Sasuke repris, toujours sur le même ton :

- Je n'ai plus d'anesthésiant. Tu veux autre chose pour faire passer la douleur ?

- ... Embrasse-moi. "

C'était sorti tout seul. Mais pourtant Naruto ne pensait pas que c'était mal ou incongrue. Il pensait juste (et avec raison) que si déjà tout à l'heure le simple fait de l'avoir regardé l'avait chamboulé, si Sasuke l'embrassait alors il avait de grandes chances d'oublier (légèrement) la douleur, ne serait-ce qu'un court instant.

Sasuke ne s'attendait pas à une telle requête. Mais après tout il avait demandé et si le blond voulait qu'il l'embrasse pour oublier sa douleur, alors pourquoi pas ? Parce que Sasule devait bien l'admettre, les deux hurlements que le blond avait poussé lui avait fait mal au cœur. Il ne voulait plus en entendre. Il l'avait toujours protégé, aussi loin que remontait sa mémoire. Alors doucement, le brun attrapa le menton de Naruto, retira le bâillon et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

C'était doux, et enivrant. Leurs lèvres se mordillaient, se caressaient, cherchant sans cesse le contact. Mais il fallait reprendre l'opération. Sasuke lâcha le blond et profitant que celui-ci soit toujours au septième ciel, il répéta la même opération sur le deuxième trou. Naruto sentait très bien la douleur, mais le simple fait de repenser aux lèvres de Sasuke lui faisait du bien et lui permettait de faire un peu abstraction à ce qui l'entourait.

Le schéma se répéta, encore et encore. Sasuke embrassait Naruto, puis reprenait son travail, tandis que Naruto se concentrait sur la sensation de plénitude qui l'envahissait quand Sasuke l'embrassait plutôt que sur la douleur qui envahissait son dos.

Finalement tous les éclats furent ôtés du dos de Naruto, qui poussa un soupir de soulagement en retirant le tissu de sa bouche. Il se redressa, le dos complètement ankylosé. Il ne voulait pas partir, mais à présent que le jeune brun l'avait libéré des éclats ...

" - Je peux savoir où tu vas ? Ton dos ne vas pas se bander tout seul. "

Naruto se retourna et vit Sasuke, un sourire narquois aux lèvres, tenir un rouleau de bandage dans les mains. Trop heureux de pouvoir rester avec le brun sans avoir à souffrir, le soldat retourna s'asseoir, dos à Sasuke. Celui-ci se rapprocha et commença à enrouler le bandage autour de la poitrine et des omoplates de Naruto. Pendant quelques minutes il n'y eut aucun bruit, Naruto profitant simplement de l'instant et de la douceur que mettait Sasuke dans ses gestes. Mais finalement trop de questions finirent par se bousculer dans sa tête et il dû demander les réponses qu'il avait attendu pendant des années :

" - Pourquoi t'es partis ?

Les mains de Sasuke stoppèrent leur travail pendant quelques secondes, avant de reprendre leur mouvement tandis que leur propriétaire répondit doucement :

- On m'avait adopté.

- Mais t'aurait pu me prévenir !

- J'ai pas pu.

- Et alors ? Même après t'aurait pu me donner de tes nouvelles !!

- J'ai pas pu, j'te dis !

- MAIS POURQUOI ?? "

Naruto s'était retourné, arrêtant de nouveau Sasuke dans son travail.

" - Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de ce que j'ai pu ressentir quand je me suis levé et que je t'ai trouvé nulle part ? Quand j'ai fouillé tout l'orphelinat pour te mettre la main dessus ? Quand j'ai du m'abaisser à demander aux "grands" s'ils savaient où tu étais et quand ils m'ont répondu que tu étais partit ? EST-CE QUE TU RÉALISES A QUEL POINT J'AI SOUFFERT ?? A QUEL POINT JE ME SUIS SENTI TRAHI ??? TU N'ES QU'UNHUmph ...

Sasuke ne l'avait pas laisser finir et l'avait embrasser, voulant faire taire ses reproches qui lui enfonçait des piques acérés dans le cœur. Il lâcha Naruto à peine quelques secondes plus tard et il déclara rapidement pour que le blond ne le coupe pas :

- J'accepte de répondre à tes questions, si tu me laisses finir de panser ton dos et si tu ne m'interromps pas.

De mauvaise grâce Naruto reprit sa position initiale et écarta de nouveaux les bras pour laisser l'infirmier faire son travail. Celui-ci reprit son travail, et après un petit moment de silence, il commença :

- J'aurais voulu te prévenir, te dire au revoir, mais tout s'est fait si vite ... Mon tuteur, Orochimaru ... Il m'avait vu au détour d'un couloir, et lui et le directeur ont pris la décision de faire de lui mon tuteur, sans même mon accord. Le directeur est venu me chercher au beau milieu de la nuit, m'a dit de prendre toutes mes affaires et de le retrouver dans le hall. Je pensais qu'il voulait juste que je change de chambre, alors j'ai fait ce qu'il m'a dit. J'ai voulu te réveiller, mais il m'a dit de te laisser dormir, et de ne réveiller personne. Et puis dans le hall, j'ai vu Orochimaru ... J'ai voulu partir, mais le directeur m'a retenu et il m'a dit qu'il était mon tuteur à partir de maintenant ... J'ai rien pu faire, il m'a embarqué dans sa voiture et on est partit ... Je te jure que j'ai voulu te joindre, avoir de tes nouvelles ... Mais Orochimaru m'a enfermé dans une chambre, je pouvais pas sortir, et quand je t'écrivais des lettres il ne les postais pas ... Il venait simplement me voir pour m'enseigner les sciences, soigner les gens...

- ...

- Naruto, je te jure sur ma vie que je ne t'ai pas trahi. Et moi aussi j'ai souffert, horriblement. J'étais coupé du monde, les seuls personnes que je voyais était des cadavres sur lesquelles Orochimaru me faisait travailler, ou les cobayes qu'il blessait pour que je les soigne ... J'étais seul, terriblement seul, loin de tout, loin de la civilisation, loin de toi ... "

Sasuke avait détourné le regard à ses derniers mots. Ne plus voir le blond avait été une souffrance permanente, pendant des années, jusqu'à ce qu'il suive les conseils du serpent qui lui servait de prof :

"_ Oublie-le, tu ne le reverras plus, et de toute façon lui aussi a dû t'oublier..."_

Mais une partie de Sasuke n'avait jamais voulu oublier Naruto, et c'est pour ça qu'il avait tenté de revoir Naruto bien des années plus tard ... Sauf que ...

**************

_15 mai 1912, Orphelinat de Konoha_

_Sasuke regardait avec espoir le bâtiment qui se dressait devant lui. Enfin. Après 8 ans. D'un pas décidé, Sasuke pénétra dans l'orphelinat. Le directeur avait été remplacé par un certain Iruka ... Sasuke ne le connaissait pas. Mais de toute façon, il voulait revoir Naruto. Il allait toqué à la porte du directeur, quand il entendit la voix de son blond dans le couloir. Son cœur fit un bond. Courant presque, il déboucha dans le couloir, dos au blond. Naruto discutait avec une ancienne de l'orphelinat, Sakura Haruno. Il allait appeler Naruto, quand Sakura dit au blond :_

_" - Raaaah, maintenant il n'y a plus de beaux gosses comme Sasuke ici ..._

_- Sasuke ?_

_Le ton empli de réel surprise de Naruto stoppa Sasuke dans son élan. Non, il n'avait pas pu ..._

_- Ben, Naruto t'as oublié ? Sasuke ! Sasuke Uchiwa !!_

_- Désolé, je vois pas de qui tu parles._

_- Mais enfin, vous étiez toujours ensemble !! Comment t'as pu l'oublier ?_

_- Ben ..._

_- Pfff, t'as une mémoire de poisson rouge mon pauvre._

_- Eh !_

_Ils avaient tournés à l'angle du couloir, les dérobant à la vue de Sasuke. Mais de toute façon le brun n'entendait plus, ne voyait plus rien. Seules les paroles de Naruto lui revenaient inlassablement en tête, lui donnant une conclusion qui le glaça jusqu'à l'os : il m'a oublié... il m'a oublié..._

_Sasuke sortit de l'orphelinat, le regard vide et avec la ferme intention de ne plus jamais y remettre les pieds. Lui aussi l'oublierait._

****************

" - ... Tu m'avais oublier. J'avais toujours gardé espoir, j'avais toujours pensé que tu m'attendrais, comme tu me l'avait promis ... MAIS TU M'AS OUBLIE !! "

Sasuke avait crié. Il fallait que ça sorte. Quatre ans s'était peut-être écoulé, mais la plaie était toujours vivace. Naruto de son côté était abasourdi. Il n'aurait jamais cru ... Il n'avait jamais pensé que Sasuke ait pu partir contre son gré et qu'il avait été contraint de ne pas le joindre. Tout à sa conviction d'être la "victime" de l'histoire, il avait oublié de prendre en compte la possibilité que Sasuke puisse être une victime lui aussi. Il se sentit honteux. Il ne s'était préoccupé que de sa petite personne, persuadé que le brun l'avait trahi sans remords. Et au final, s'était lui, sans le vouloir, qui avait trahi Sasuke ... Il osait à peine imaginer ce que l'infirmier avait du ressentir quand il s'était rendu compte qu'il l'avait oublier. Il avait dû souffrir, bien plus que lui en fait ...

" - Pardon...

- ...

- Pardon Sasuke, je savait pas... je... pardon... "

Sasuke avait fini son bandage, et il passa ses bras autour de Naruto, plongea sa tête dans son cou, évitant son dos blessé, et il lui murmura :

" - Je te pardonne, si tu me jures que tu ne m'oublieras plus.

- Plus jamais, c'est promis. Pas même dans la mort !

Un doux sourire illumina le visage de l'infirmier.

- J'en demande pas tant.

- Je le ferai quand même !

- ... Merci. "

Les deux hommes restèrent encore un peu enlacé, jusqu'à ce que l'aide-soignante (mais qu'elle aille au diable !) ne viennent achever ce moment magique en toquant à la porte :

" - Monsieur Uchiwa ? Vous n'avez toujours pas fini ? Il y a un autre patient !

- Pfff, vous aurez ma peau, un jour...

- Haha, t'inquiète vieux, je mourrais avant toi.

- Quoi ?

Sasuke se redressa d'un coup, l'air choqué. Puis il se rappela... La guerre, les blessés, la mort qui était devenue une compagne...

- Non...

- Oh si Sasuke. C'est la guerre, et si toi t'es à l'arrière, moi j'suis au front...

- Mais ... Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là au juste ?? Tu pouvais pas rester à Konoha bordel ?

- L'orphelinat a besoin d'argent... C'est la seule idée que j'ai eue.

- Crétin !

- Je sais.

Les deux hommes se plongèrent dans un silence désespéré. Ils venaient à peine de se retrouver, et c'était pour être séparé à nouveau ? Et par la pire des séparations, en plus ... la mort. Sasuke serra les points.

- Non ... Je ne l'accepterait pas...

- Sasuke ?

- Je refuse de te perdre à nouveau ...

Naruto retira ce qu'il lui restait de sous-pull, enfila sa veste sur son bandage, se redressa, se plaça devant Sasuke et déclara doucement :

- C'est ça la guerre... "

Et avant que Sasuke puisse répliquer, Naruto l'embrassa doucement, à peine quelques secondes, avant de mettre son casque et de partir. En franchissant la porte, il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un dernier regard à l'infirmier qui le fixait aussi. Ils se dévorèrent une dernières fois des yeux, avant que Naruto ne se retourne et parte, en pensant seulement : _Ne t'inquiète pas_..._Je me battrai Sasuke, je me battrai pour que tu vives, pour que jamais tu ne sois en danger... Quand je tuerais ce sera pour toi, pour que tu vois la fin de cette boucherie ... Et quand je mour__rais, je le ferai en sachant que tu vivras ... Adieu Sasuke._  


* * *

Bien, alors réponse à l'avance aux remarques que je sens venir : Oui ils s'embrassent déjà, profitez bien parce que ils vont plus recommencer avant longtemps ! En fait si je vais si vite, c'est parce que les évènements vont s'enchaîner rapidement, alors je veux poser les bases maintenant. Notez qu'il y a pas eu de "je t'aime" non plus, ils se pensent toujours ami. Très proche, mais amis quand même.

Ensuite, très long chapitre, mais les prochains seront plus court, alors vous y habituez pas !

Certains(es) auront remarqué qu'un des poilus parle un peu bizarrement ... Vous êtes pas sans savoir qu'à la guerre, les poilus avaient leurs jargons ... Je prétend pas le connaître, mais fallait faire ressortir ce côté quand même. Désolé pour ceux(celles) que ça agace, mais c'est ainsi.

Dernier point, j'essayerai de poster tous les vendredi ou samedi, si possible.

Voilà, j'ai tout dit, laissez des reviews please, j'aimerais savoir ce que vous en pensez !


	3. Dépressions

_25 mai 1916, Ruines de Montauban-de-Picardie, Tranchées_

Cela faisait déjà 1 mois et demi que Naruto avait retrouvé Sasuke, et il ne l'avait plus revu depuis. C'était pas faute d'avoir essayé, pourtant. Mais chaque fois qu'il pouvait retourner à l'arrière et qu'il allait voir à l'infirmerie, la réponse de l'aide-soignante à sa demande était toujours la même :

" Monsieur Uchiwa s'occupe déjà d'un patient, et il y a d'autres médecins si vous êtes souffrant."

Naruto avait finit par renoncer après 6 visites. Jamais l'enfer des tranchées ne lui avait paru aussi repoussant. Savoir que la personne qui vous donnait la force d'avancer était près de vous et devoir retourner à la mort sans avoir pu la voir, c'était usant. Naruto avait plus d'une fois voulu se blesser volontairement pour retourner à l'infirmerie avec un bon motif, mais il savait que si on le choppait, c'était l'exécution. On était sévère avec les blessures volontaires et les désertions dans l'armée. Même si certaines condamnation vous donnaient envie de vomir. Le jeune poilu n'oublierai jamais ce jour noir du 30 avril 1916 : Il avait vu passer devant lui un peloton constitué de deux lieutenants à l'avant et à l'arrière, et entre eux, 10 jeunes de 19 ans. Enfin, 19 ans ... c'était l'âge légal pour s'engager, mais Naruto ainsi que tous les autres poilus savaient : quand on à plus rien à manger chez soi, et qu'on a une certaine carrure, la seule solution à laquelle on pense pour renflouer les caisses c'était l'armée. Alors à 16, 17 ou 18 ans, les jeunes y allaient en espérant que ce soit pas si terrible que ça. Ils déchantaient très vite. Mais c'était trop tard : l'armée, t'y entres, t'y restes. Et Naruto regardait ce peloton passer devant lui en étant sûr d'une chose : ces jeunes n'avait pas 19 ans. 17 max. Et encore. Il en repéra un, celui du milieu. Il tremblait de partout et marchait tête baissé, en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensible, mais qui ressemblait vaguement à une prière. Le blond lui donna 16 ans, voir 15 s'il était de la fin d'année. Bref, que des jeunes adolescent dirigés vers la forêt voisine. Le peloton aurait pû être normal, si ce n'était que les jeunes avaient les mains ligotés et les yeux bandés. Naruto demanda alors à un "vieux" à ses côtés :

" Hey, y vont où ?

- Fusillés.

- Mais, mais pourquoi ?

- Refus d'obéir.

Le blond ramena fissa ses yeux sur le groupe. Les jeunes tremblaient pour la plupart, et on pouvait sentir leur peur d'ici. Ils s'enfonçaient dans la boue, et leurs vêtements étaient tellement trempés qu'ils leur collaient au corps comme une seconde peau. Naruto redemanda au même poilu :

- Qu'es'qui ont fait ?

- Y'avait un type chez les boches, c'était l'type y t'voit, y t'bute ! V'la qu'le commandant, y siffle, et les jeunes, bah y sont pas fou, ils sortent pas. Té, bah après, tu d'vines : court martial, exécution. Té, on sait b'en nous : y s'en foute de s' jeunots. C'est que d'la gueule, pour l'exemple.

Pas besoin d'en dire plus.

- Guerre de merde.

- Comme tu dis. "

Alors qu'ils croyaient que c'était fini une fois le peloton disparut, les poilus de la tranchées eurent la mauvaise surprise d'entendre des hurlements venant du bois :

" NOOOOON, JE VEUX PAS MOURIR !!

- VOUS AVEZ PAS LE DROIT !!!

- JE VEUX PAS MOURIR !!!

- ASSASSINS !!!

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!!

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!!

- PITIEEEEEEEE !!

- JE VEUX PAS MOURIR !!!!

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!! "

C'était inhumain. Heureusement cela se stoppa vite : à peine quelques secondes plus tard, un salve de coup de feu retentit, puis le silence devint maître. Un silence mortel, angoissant. Naruto mit bien cinq minutes à se ressaisir, quand une évidence le frappa : _Va falloir un médecin avec eux pour s'assurer qu'ils sont morts. Non, il ne vont pas osé l'envoyer ... C'est pas humain ! _

Le soldat frémit, tandis qu'un mauvais pressentiment le prenait aux trippes. Heureusement, le soir il achevait sa semaine au front. Il pourrait retourner à l'arrière, et il verrait Sasuke ! Sauf que malheureusement, il n'avait toujours pas pu lui parler, et depuis, il avait vraiment peur pour son ami. Il savait pertinament à quel point la tâche des infirmiers était dure, et tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer c'était que le noiraud tienne le coup, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent se voir. Un mois s'était écoulé, amenant son lot de combats, de morts, d'horreurs...

Naruto était en train de manger un pain plus rempli de gravier que de mie, quand un de ses camarades, un certain Kiba, vint le voir :

" Pfou, paraît qu'on va l'avoir, not'e permission !! Enfin !

- Hé, t'y crois encore ?

- Pour sûr ! On crève là depuis 1 mois et demi ! Sont bien obligé de nous laisser rentrer !

- Arrête de rêver. On va crever ici. Même les rats nous bouffent plus, tellement on est pourri.

- Tu nous quoi là ? Une dépression ?

- Tu vois pas qu'on s'enterre vivant là ? Bientôt les Boches n'auront qu'à marcher sur nos cadavres en décomposition. Vie de merde.

- Justement Naruto, tant qu'on l'a, c'te vie, faut en profiter. La mienne vaut cher, j'la défendrai !

- Si tu l'dit ! Tu veux du pain ?

- Il m'en reste d'hier, c'est bon. "

A ce moment le lieutenant sortit de son abri et clama simplement, l'air aussi usé que les soldats :

" Attaque dans 10 min. En rang. Prenez vos masques. "

Naruto se redressa lentement et dit à Kiba, d'une voix lasse :

" Ils vont une donner une permission, hein ? Ben qu'ils se dépêchent alors, parce que les morts, t'as beau leur donner des permissions, ça ira jamais les prendrent.

- Allons, camarades ! On va tuez des Boches ! Pour ...

- Arrêtez, M'sieur.

Naruto venait de stopper le lieutenant dans son discours. Il y eut un silence stupéfait dans les rangs. Le lieutenant lui lança un regard surpris et Naruto continua :

- Dîtes pas qu'on le fait pour la France. La France n'en à rien à foutre de nous. Si je doit crever des Boches, c'est pour ceux que j'aime. Je m'en branle total que la France soit envahie. C'est pas pour elle que j'y vais. Alors dîtes pas de conneries.

- ...

Les soldats étaient assez interloqués qu'on ose dire ça, mais ils devaient reconnaître que c'était vrai. Quand vous tuez comme ça, c'est pas pour la Mère Patrie, c'est pour la sécurité de vos proches. Le lieutenant se reprit, et il déclara donc :

- Bien, alors tuez des Boches pour vos femmes et vos gosses. Je m'en fout du motif, tuez des Boches, c'est tout ce que veut le gouvernement. "

Le sifflet retentit. Un immense soupir franchit les lèvres de Naruto avant qu'il ne sorte de la tranchée. Et un assaut de plus.

********

Sasuke vida sa bouteille de whisky cul sec. La trace de l'alcool dans sa gorge se fit sentir pendant à peine quelques secondes. Merde.

" Hep patron ?

- Ouais ?

- Y a rien de plus fort ?

- Désolé, mon gars. Plus fort, tu craches tes boyaux. "

Sasuke n'aurait pas été contre. Il n'en pouvait plus. Pourquoi il désertait pas au fait ? Ah oui, moins d'infirmier, plus de mort... Logique de merde. L'infirmier était au bout du rouleau : jamais il ne s'était senti aussi envahi par le désespoir et l'amertume. 1 mois et demi. 1 mois et demi qu'il avait vécu comme la pire des souffrances. Déjà l'absence de Naruto, qu'il n'avait plus revu. L'aide-soignante lui avait bien dit que le blond était passé, mais à chaque fois il était occupé, et quand il sortait, le soldat n'était plus là. Mais Naruto n'était qu'un détail sur ses problèmes. Fin avril, peu après ses retrouvailles avec son ami, il avait reçu un courrier de son tuteur. Étonné que cette crapule puisse encore s'intéresser à lui, il lu rapidement la lettre de Orochimaru, et s'effondra sur une chaise.

Saï et Neji étaient morts.

Saï et Neji. Ses "frères". Ils s'étaient rencontrés chez Orochimaru, qui les avaient adoptés aussi. Si leur relation était au début assez houleuse, très vite les trois garçons apprirent à ce connaître, à se faire confiance, et à s'apprécier, pour finir par devenir une vrai fratrie. Les (rares) instants qu'ils passaient ensemble étaient les seuls moments de paix et de loisirs qu'ils pouvaient avoir, étant loin de tout. Ils s'aimaient réellement, comme des frères. Quand ils avaient pu quitter la prison qu'était la demeure d'Orochimaru, ils s'étaient jurer de se retrouver dès que possible.

Et là Sasuke apprenait que ses frères étaient mort au front. Il n'y croyait pas. C'était impossible... Ses frères, la seule "famille" qui lui restait, venaient de périr... Les yeux vides, complètement anéanti, Sasuke reporta lentement son regard vers la lettre de son tuteur, cherchant à comprendre _pourquoi_... Tout ce qu'il analysa fut :" Morts au front...Surpris par un obus...Verdun... 23 avril... Enterrés à ... "

Ce fut trop pour lui. Il balança la lettre et resta inerte pendant 2 jours, sur son lit. Les infirmière avaient beau lui parler, il n'entendait pas. Il se rappelait inlassablement les souvenirs qu'il s'étaient forgé ensemble, et plusieurs fois des larmes lui échappèrent... Mais il fallait être fort. Il se rappela aussi une parole de Neji un jour où il n'avait pas pu sauver un cobaye d'Orochimaru. Il broyait du noir, refusait de sortir de sa chambre, et finalement Neji s'était accroupi devant lui et lui avait dit :

" _Cet homme est mort, tu es vivant. Et grâce à toi, d'autres hommes pourront vivre. Ne t'arrête pas à un échec, sois fort, et continue._

_- Et si d'autres meurt par ma faute ?_

_- Continue à relever la tête, et sauve d'autres vies. Nous avons le pouvoir de retarder la mort des gens. C'est notre destin. Mais nous auront aussi des échecs. C'est inéluctable. Ne te laisse pas abattre, respire un bon coup, et va charcuter d'autres hommes. C'est pas sûr qu'ils te remercient, mais au moins t'auras la conscience tranquille. "_

Sasuke eut un micro sourire en se souvenant de la fin de la phrase. C'est vrai que sur le coup, quand il les "charcutaient", peu d'hommes le remerciait. Après, quand ils comprenaient qu'il leur avaient sauvé la vie, ces mêmes hommes lui serraient la main en lui donnant une gratitude éternelle. Neji avait eu raison, comme sur beaucoup de choses. Et comme lui avait dit Neji, il fallait qu'il soit fort, et qu'il continue. En souvenir d'eux... et pour son blond. Il continuerait. Sasuke se remit donc au travail, mais il le regretta très vite. Le 30 avril, on l'envoya escorter un peloton de condamnés pour s'assurer de la mort des fusillés. Il n'avait pas pu refuser. Il attendait dans le bois, et il vit arriver le peloton.

_Oh non. Oh non. PAS ÇA !_

Sasuke avait entendu parler de ses "rebelles" qui avaient défier l'autorité de leur régiment pour sauver leur vie. Pour sa part il leur aurait décerner la médaille de l'intelligence et de la bravoure avant de les renvoyer chez eux, mais malheureusement ce n'était pas lui qui décidait. Et voilà qu'il devait assister à leur exécution. Pendant que le peloton se rapprochait de lui, l'infirmier se demanda ce qu'il avait fait à Dieu pour que celui-ci le punisse à ce point. Ne voyant vraiment pas, il renonça à chercher une explication pour se concentrer sur l'instant présent. Il aurait pas dû.

Dès l'instant où les mains des jeunes mutins furent détachés, ce fut comme une illumination dans leurs têtes. Ils se rendirent enfin compte de ce qu'on allait leur faire, et dès lors, ils refusèrent ce destin, commençant à se débattre, et essayant d'empêcher qu'on leur lient les mains sur le poteau. Tout cela dans des cris de souffrances et de d'accusation :

" NOOOOON, JE VEUX PAS MOURIR !!

- VOUS AVEZ PAS LE DROIT !!!

- JE VEUX PAS MOURIR !!!

- ASSASSINS !!!

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!!

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!!

- PITIEEEEEEEE !!

- JE VEUX PAS MOURIR !!!!

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!! "

C'était insupportable. Sasuke était pétrifié, voyant ses jeunes se débattre avec l'énergie du désespoir pour vivre, pour ne pas se laisser assassiner pour une chose complétement absurde...

_Arrêtez... Arrêtez, s'il-vous-plaît... Ils ne méritent pas ça, ils n'ont rien fait... Pitié, arrêtez-ça !_

Dieu l'entendit. Pas de la bonne façon, mais il l'entendit.

" EN JOUE !

_ARRÊTEZ !!!_

- FEU !!! "

Les coups partirent, et Sasuke put voir les corps s'affaisser, et le silence régna sur le bois. Sasuke sentit quelque chose de froid et d'horrible le prendre aux tripes, et avant que quelqu'un ait pu le retenir, le noiraud s'accrocha à un arbre et vomit, vomit jusqu'à ce que la nausée emporte son souffle et qu'il s'évanouisse.

Il se réveilla à l'infirmerie, et il put voir son médecin-chef le fixer, un sourire narquois au visage :

" - Et bien, monsieur Uchiwa ? On est trop fragile ? On ne supporte pas la vue de cadavres ?

_Ta gueule, connard... _

- Allons, allons, ce n'était que des mutins, des traîtres ... Ils méritaient leurs sorts ...

_Ferme ta gueule, avant que je fasse une connerie que je ne regretterait même pas ..._

- J'ai appris pour vos frères... Tragique, vraiment...

_Je vais te ..._

- Enfin, au moins consolez-vous en vous disant qu'ils n'ont pas souffert, après tout de pauvres infirmiers, ils ont du à peine sentir l'obu leur tombant dess...

Il ne finit jamais sa phrase, Sasuke lui ayant agrippé violemment le cou, le serrant jusqu'à ce qu'il étouffe...

- Crève, connard, CRÈVE !!!!

Heureusement, alarmé par son cri, des infirmières arrivèrent à temps pour le faire lâcher le médecin-chef. Celui-ci, à peine remis de cette tentative de meurtre, demanda à ce que Sasuke soit renvoyé à l'arrière, à Peronne, en attendant qu'il se reprenne, ou du moins, qu'il se calme. Le jeune infirmier ne protesta pas, et se laissa faire. Depuis qu'il était arrivé en ville, il n'avait fait que boire et dormir, en espérant que l'alcool chasse ses problèmes. C'était illusoire, il le savait bien, mais dans l'état où il était ...

Une fois de plus il se retrouvait affalé sur un comptoir, devant son verre, complètement amorphe. Il voulait... Il ne savait pas très bien ce qu'il voulait, mais il savait une chose : comme toujours dans ses moments là, un seul visage apparaissait devant ses yeux, et il appelait ce visage, de toutes ses forces...

_Naruto ... J'ai besoin de toi ..._

Mais Naruto ne pouvait pas venir, et Sasuke sentait ses forces mentale comme physique l'abandonner, progressivement ... Il se sentait tomber, et personne ne pourrait l'aider, parce que la seule personne qui se souciait qu'il puisse vivre ou mourir était précisément en train d'affronter la mort, en ce moment-même...

Sasuke s'écroula sur le comptoir. Encore une nuit où il ferait des cauchemars.

* * *

Vos impressions ? Trop dur ? J'suis méchante ? Désolé. Mais il me fallait un chapitre qui résume un peu les malheurs de Sasuke et un exemple de sal***** qui arrivait aux soldats quand ceux-ci ne respectait pas les règles. Après il y a encore un ou deux chapitres du genre, mais grosso modo, ce sera pas vraiment pire.

A la semaine prochaine !


	4. Germaine entre en scène

Oui, encore un peu de "gore" au début de ce chapitre, je suis désolé. D'ailleurs je crois bien que ça va devenir une routine à force ... J'essaye de ne pas abuser, j'vous le jure, mais je peux pas passer outre le principe que l'horreur dans la guerre était _habituel et quotidien. _Je m'excuse d'avance et vous rassure : ça va peut-être continuer encore un peu, mais ensuite va y avoir plusieurs chapitres uniquement consacrés aux amours de nos deux engagés ;p .

Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_

_27 mai 1916, Péronne, Hotel des Champs_

Naruto contempla l'insigne de l'hôtel en contenant un rire. Le titre lui allait parfaitement, en temps de paix... Maintenant, ça donnait plus envie de rire qu'autre chose. Enfin, tant qu'il y avait des lits acceptables dedans, Naruto était prêt à le bénir tous les matins. Il ne demandait rien d'autre que de s'écrouler sur un matelas et de dormir tout son soûl, avant de retourner là-bas. Là-bas... Le poilu sentit des larmes lui revenir en se rappelant les deux derniers jours... Le 25, l'attaque qu'ils avaient effectué s'était soldée sur un échec. Les Allemand l'avaient emportés, prenant leur tranchée. Mais ça, Naruto en avait à peine eu conscience. Il avait plongé en enfer bien avant. Alors qu'il courrait vers la tranchée adverse, il s'était tournée vers Kiba, qui le suivait... et il vit un obus lui tombé juste blond s'écroula à terre, sur les fesses, visage tourné vers son ami. Naruto n'oublierait jamais : l'obus qui s'écrasa, Kiba qui explosa en morceau, des tripes, reins et autres bouts d'entrailles qui volèrent sur lui, un oeil qui atterrit juste sur sa joue, le sang de son camarade qui l'éclaboussa, qui lui emplit les narines... Naruto avait hurlé. Hurlé et hurlé. A s'en casser la voix. Sur le coup il avait lâché la bataille. Que les autres se démerde, lui ne voyait, ne sentait plus rien. Même quand le tulmute fut fini, il n'avait pas bougé, toujours tremblant, à fixé l'endroit où s'était tenu son compagnon d'arme. Quand des Boches, revenant vers leur tranchée récupéré leur matériel, le virent, il se penchèrent vers lui et lui posèrent des questions, auxquelles Naruto ne réagit pas, toujours en état de choc. Finalement, ils se concertèrent, et dûrent décider qu'un traumatisé ne les gênerait pas, puisqu'ils le renvoyèrent vers ses positions. Naruto se remit donc difficilement debout, et marcha droit devant lui, les larmes coulant inlassablement sur ses joues. Il avait causé une peur bleue aux éclaireurs français, quand ils avaient vu venir un zombie portant l'uniforme. On l'examina, et finalement on décida de le renvoyer à l'arrière. Puisqu'il pouvait encore marcher et parler quand on lui demandait, il n'était pas necessaire de l'envoyer à l'hôpital... Enfin, la vraie raison c'est que le-dit hôpital était complet, mais ça bien sûr on ne lui dit pas. Donc, depuis le matin, Naruto était en route vers l'arrière, et à présent il était arrivé devant cet hôtel. Les autorités lui avait accordé trois semaines. Il comptait bien vivre chaque jour intensément, pour oublier un tant soit peu les tranchées, et l'horreur des derniers mois. Il entra. Le hall était petit, mais chaleureux. Sur le côté gauche, il y avait une cheminé, et sur le côté droit, des fauteuils confortables. Enfin, au centre, un comptoir en bois, derrière lequel était assise une petite hôtesse qui tirait sur la cinquantaine, avec un visage souriant, caché par des lunettes en demi-lunes. Naruto sentit un sourire poussé sur ses lèvres, le premier depuis bien longtemps. Il se sentait bien, là. Se dirigeant à pas lent vers le comptoir, il se surpris à respirer à plein poumon l'air du hall. Et il ne fut pas déçu : l'odeur du bois, mélée à celle des draps propres et celle des cuisines, tout cela lui rappela l'orphelinat, et il se sentit chez lui. Avec un sourire encore plus voyant sur son visage, il arriva sur le comptoir. La petite vieille se tourna vers lui et déclara d'une voix énergique et chaude :

" - Bonjour, jeune homme ! Que puis-je pour vous ?

- M'accorder trois semaines de paix dans un bon lit bien chaud, avec p'tit dèj au lit et radio dans ma chambre, c'est possible ??

- Hahaha !

Le rire de la vieille était comme elle : petit, mais sincère et surtout extrèmement chaleureux.

- Désolé, jeune homme, mais tout ce que je peux vous accorder, c'est le lit chaud. Pour le reste, je crains que ce ne soit au-dessus de mes modestes moyens.

- Eh bien grand-mère, ce sera amplement suffisant. Je peux aller m'écrouler dans ce lit maintenant, ou vais-je devoir attendre dehors dans le froid jusqu'à ce soir ?

- J'ai bien peur que vous ne deviez aller attendre dehors, je tiens à ce que mes clients soit satisfait, et donc que les chambres soient impeccable pour les recevoir. Revenez donc vers 20h !

- Vous ne feriez pas une petite exception, grand-mère ? lança Naruto en faisant une petite bouille de chiot abandonné.

- Haha, désolé mais non jeune homme, ce soir, 20 h !

- Bien grand-mère, je m'incline. Puis-je au moins connaître votre nom ?

- Hoho, je m'appelle Germaine. Germaine France.

Naruto tiqua sur le nom, mais ne dit rien. C'eut été une inexcusable faute de goût.

- Eh bien dans ce cas Germaine, j'aurais l'insigne honneur de vous revoir ce soir.

- Hohoho, aller, filez avant de me faire rougir !

- Hahaha !

Naruto avair éclaté de rire, avant de se stopper d'un coup. Devant son air choqué, Germaine se pencha légèrement et demanda :

- Il y a un problème, monsieur ?

- ...

- Monsieur ? Jeune homme ?

- ... Ca fait bien 2 mois que je n'avais plus rit comme ça... d'ailleurs que je n'avait plus rit tout court...

- ...

- Merci... Merci infiniment.

Naruto lui fit un immense sourire, plus sincère que tout ceux qu'il avait plus distribué jusque la, puis il prit son barda et s'éloigna vers la sortie. Il serait de retour à l'heure. Alors qu'il allait pousser la porte, il se stoppa, eut un moment de pause, puis se tourna vers Germaine avec un petit sourire d'excuse :

- Euh... vous savez où je pourrais trouver un bar ici ? "

********

Sasuke était dans sa chambre, à l'hôtel des champs. Quand il avait vu la vieille la première fois, il avait senti quelque chose de chaleureux lui remonter dans le corps. Il avait sourit, et plaisanter, avec l'hôtesse, chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis des lustres. Il l'avait revu ensuite plusieurs fois. Ses entretiens avec Germaine étaient les seules choses qui lui faisait du bien, dans cette ville. La petite vieille était très intéressante et jamais il ne s'ennuyait avec elle. Elle remplaçait la grand-mère qu'il n'avait jamais eu, et ce sentiment était partagé, l'hôtesse aimait sincèrement le jeune homme comme un membre de sa famille. Sasuke serait bien resté avec elle, sauf qu'il lui faudrait bientôt retourner là-bas. Alors qu'il sommenelait dans son lit, il cru entendre la voix qu'il appelait depuis un mois. Pensant qu'il rêvait, il se laissa berçer par cette voix, jusqu'a ce qu'il entende la voix de Germaine lui ... répondre ?

Sasuke ouvrit brusquement les yeux. C'était impossible, Naruto devait être au front à l'heure qu'il est ! Il se prépara à se rendormir, quand il entendit de nouveau la voix de son ami. Cette fois il n'hésita plus, il se leva et se précipita vers la porte. Elle était fermée. Etonné, il se rappela qu'il la fermait lui-même pour avoir la paix, même alors qu'il était dans la chambre. Aggripant fébrilement son manteau, il fouilla la poche, et il reussit à mettre la main sur sa clé. Revenant à sa porte, il entendit au travers de la cloison le rire de son blond. Cette fois il n'avait aucun doute, c'était bien Naruto. Dévérouillant la porte, il fonça dans le couloir, déboula dans les escaliers et atteint enfin le hall, haletant.

Vide.

Sasuke parcourut le hall des yeux, incrédule. Non... Non, il était sûr d'avoir entendu le blond. Alors pourquoi ...Germaine le coupa dans ses pensées :

- Monsieur Sasuke ? Il y a un problème ?

- Ah, Madame Germaine !

- Euh, oui ?

- Y avait-il un jeune blond ici ?

- Oui, en effet, pourquoi vous le connaissiez ?

- Oui !

- Eh bien c'est pas de chance, il vient de partir il y a à peine 2 secondes !

- Où ? OU ?

-Euh, eh bien ...

Sasuke se rendit compte qu'il s'énervait contre Germaine alors qu'elle n'y était pour rien. Se forçant à se calmer, il inspira un bon coup et déclara :

- Excusez-moi, mais ce blond est un très bon ami à moi, alors s'il-vous-plaît ...

- Je comprend, mais il vient de partir, je suis désolé.

Sasuke soupira, il venait _encore _de le louper...

- Mais puisque qu'il m'a demandé de lui indiquer un bar, je pense que je peux vous aider !

- C'est vrai ? Dans quel bar !

- Hoho, je lui ai indiquer le bar " la bonne liqueur", vous devez connaître ?

La voix était devenu sarcastique. Germaine n'appréciait pas le nouvel alcoolisme de l'homme qu'elle avait appris à aimer comme un petit-fils, le sien étant mort à la guerre. Sasuke eut un regard d'excuse et sourit :

- Madame Germaine, je peux vous jurer que si je retrouve ce blond, je ne boirai plus une goutte d'alcool !

- Hoho, c'est vrai ce mensonge ?

- Je vous le jure !

Il avait l'air sérieux. Se pourrait-il que ce blond eut une si grande influence sur Sasuke ? En tous cas, si ça pouvait le faire arrêter l'alcool...

- Eh bien, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes encore là ?

- ... Merci infiniment Germaine.

Alors que Sasuke s'élançait dehors, Germaine murmura derrière ses lunettes :

- Hoho, c'est la deuxième fois qu'on me dit ça aujourd'hui... Et je ne crois pas que ce soit la dernière !

********

Naruto était devant le bar, un verre à la main. Il avait besoin de boire, pour oublier. C'était pas la meilleure solution, mais c'était celle qui lui apparaissait la plus approprié pour l'instant. Le patron du bar lui servit le whisky qu'il demandait, puis il déclara simplement :

- Ah, encore un homme de l'armée qui veut noyer ses ennuis !

- Y en d'autres des commes moi ici ?

- Tout l'temps, mon gars ! Dès que les gars reviennent, y font que ça, boire !

- En même temps, t'as rien d'autres à faire.

- Allez, mon gars, tu me rappelle l'autre, l'infirmier !

- L'infirmier ?

Naruto tendit l'oreille. Des infirmiers alcooliques, ça courrait pas les rues. Mais de toute façon, en temps de guerre...

- Ouais, mon gars, un pauvre infirmier qui avait l'air de s'être pris tous les malheurs du monde sur la tête. M'a fait pitié, alors j'lui ait offert un verre. Il s'est jeté dessus, et depuis il revient quotidiennement. J'pense qu'il devrait pas tarder là.

- Y ressemble à quoi cet infirmier ?

- Ah, pourquoi ça vous intéresse ?

- Parce que -

- NARUTO !!!

La porte s'ouvrit en grand, livrant un Sasuke essouflé, cherchant frénétiquement des yeux quelqu'un... qu'il trouva assis au comptoir. Il se figea net, comme le blond d'ailleurs. Le barman, qui ne remarqua rien, s'exclama :

- Eh bien, Monsieur Sasuke, c'est quoi cette attitude ? Nous sommes dans un bar, que diable !

- ...

- Hum ? Monsieur Sasuke !!!

- Hum, quoi ? Oh pardon, Monsieur André.

- Ah, vous venez de voir un démon ou quoi ?

- Non... plutôt un ange...

- HEIN ???

Se rendant enfin compte des bêtises qu'il proférait depuis quelques minutes, Sasuke se reprit et s'excusa vraiment :

- Désolé, Monsieur André, je cherchais quelqu'un, que j'ai trouvé.

- Ah et qui est-ce ? Ici il n'y a que ...Ah, je vois !

Naruto se leva, fixant toujours Sasuke. Mais ses yeux, au lieu d'être doux, étaient agrandit d' détaillait le brun, sa maigreur, sa pâleur accentué, ses yeux vides. Sasuke le remarqua.

- Il y a un problème Naruto ?

- ... Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé, bon dieu ?

- ...

- Bordel Sasuke, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

- Je te retourne la question.

- ...

- Patron, désolé, mais je vous le reprend, on a des choses à se dire.

- Et qui va me payer mon verre ?

- Techniquement, il l'a pas bu !

- Ben alors buvez-le !!

- Désolé patron, mais j'ai jurer à Germaine que si je retrouvais ce blond, je ne boirai plus une goutte.

- Quoi ? Hé, mais t'es un de mes meilleurs clients !!!

- Désolé patron, une parole est une parole !

- Pfff, eh le blond !

- Euh, ouais ?

- Paye-moi quand même le verre, tu viens de me faire perdre la moitié de ma recette du mois !

- Euh, oui, bien sûr.

Dès que le blond eut payé, Sasuke l'aggripa par le bras et fila dehors, tout en saluant le patron. Naruto le suivit docilement. Ils avaient des choses à se dire, et tout deux savaient où ils pourraient se parler dans le calme. Cependant, arrivé devant la porte de l'hôtel, Naruto s'arrêta brusquement. Sasuke se retourna, impatient.

- Quoi enco-

Naruto tira fortement sur le bras que Sasuke tenait, ce qui précipita le brun vers l'arrière, et le fit tomber en plein sur le torse de Naruto, qui ficha sa tête dans son cou et ses bras autour de lui. Le tenant ainsi enlacé, le blond ne bougea plus, se regorgeant de la présence de son infirmier préféré. Sasuke resta un moment immobile, avant de déclarer d'une voix acerbe :

- Tu pouvais pas attendre qu'on soit dans ma chambre pour faire ça ?

- ... Tu m'as trop manquer.

- Justement, si t'as tenu un mois et demi, t'aurais pu tenir encore 5 minutes, non ?

- Non.

Ceci dit Naruto remis sa tête dans le cou de Sasuke, qui laissa échapper un soupir. Quelques minutes passèrent, puis Sasuke demanda :

- Et maintenant, on peut rentrer ?

- Mais bon sang, tu tiens tant que ça à ce que je te lâche ?

- Le problème n'est pas là.

- Il est où alors ?

- Dans le fait qu'il doit faire à peine 15°C , qu'il y a du vent et que je suis en sous-pull.

Naruto se redressa d'un coup. C'était vrai, on avait beau être fin mai, il faisait encore bien frais et Sasuke n'avait qu'un sous-pull sur lui. Avec un regard alarmé, Naruto le poussa à l'intérieur en beuglant :

- MAIS POURQUOI TU ME L'AS PAS DIT ??

- Tu t'accrochais si bien à moi...

Le blond rougit, et ils rentrèrent dans le hall. Germaine les regarda et s'exclama :

- Jeune homme, je vous avait dit 20 h et vous revoilà ici à peine 20 minutes après notre entrevue !!

- Oh, euh, c'est que. ..

- Il est avec moi, Germaine.

La vieille hôtesse les dévisagea, avant de soupirer d'un air faussement désabusé :

- Soyez de bon garçons et épargnez moi les tâches suspectes sur les draps ...

- GERMAINE !!!

L'exclamation avait jaillit de la poitrines de deux hommes, d'une voix outrée. Eux-même n'y avait pas pensé une seule seconde, alors comment pouvait-elle...

- Haha, je plaisante les garçons, après tout vous êtes des hommes, je me doute bien que vous n'êtes qu'amis !

Ils ne surent pas trop comment le prendre, en gros l'idée qu'ils puissent être plus qu'amis ne l'effleurait même pas. En même temps eux non plus n'avaient jamais envisagé leur relation autrement qu'en amitié. La pensée qu'ils puissent faire plus les laissaient perplexes. Sasuke résolus le problème en déclarant simplement :

- Tu auras ta chambre à 20 h ? Eh bien pendant ce temps, tu resteras dans ma chambre.

- Ok, de toute façon dehors il fait froid.

- Vous voulez des gâteaux ?

- Eh grand-mère, vous aviez dit qu'il y avait pas de p'tit-dèj au lit !!

- Et c'est vrai, mais pour Sasuke c'est différent !

- Comment ça pour Sasuke c'est différent, enfoiré tu lui as fait quoi pour qu'elle te privilégie ?

- Mais rien, on s'entend juste très bien !

- Menteur !

- Sasuke est juste comme mon petit-fils disparu, c'est tout. Il lui ressemble beaucoup, alors je crois bien que je fais un transfert.

- Disparu ?

- La guerre touche tout le monde, vous savez...

La bonne humeur de Germaine avait disparu, elle aussi. Sasuke se rapprocha de la petite vieille, s'agenouilla et la prit dans ses bras en lui murmurant :

- Merci beaucoup, grand-mère, ça me touche énormément.

- Mon petit-fils m'appellait Germie.

- Très bien ... Germie.

Le brun se releva, et les deux hommes prirent le chemin de la chambre de Sasuke, après avoir salué une dernière fois l'hôtesse. Dans le couloir, Naruto laissa échapper :

- Pauvre Germaine, quand même...

- Guerre de merde.

- Héhé.

- Hn ?

- J'ai dit exactement la même chose le ...

Naruto se tut. Il ne tenait pas à se rappeler ce jour. Mais Sasuke devina de quel jour il parlait, il ne pouvait parler que de ce jour ...

- Le 30 avril ?

- ... Comment tu ... Non ...

- Si ...

Naruto le fixa, les yeux agrandit d'horreur. Sasuke dit simplement en ouvrant la porte :

- On a beaucoup à se dire.

- Je crois aussi.

La porte se referma sur eux.

* * *

Je suis parfaitement consciente que la façon dont parle les persos dans ma fic est totalement contraire à la façon de parler en 1916, mais faire un texte entièrement en langage soutenu aurait été assez lourd. J'ai donc pris la liberté de les faire parler un peu familièrement. Toutes mes excuses si ça vous choque.

A vendredi prochain !


	5. Confessions d'un soldat

**Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas répondre aux reviews, c'est impardonnable et je m'efforcerais de le faire rapidement !!! Encore toutes mes excuses, je me jettes à genoux devant vous et implore votre clémence !! Pardonnez moiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!! **

Hum, bref (tousse tousse) voici un autre chapitre. Comme vous vous en doutez, ce chapitre racontera les confessions de Naruto, donc **chapitre très dur !!! Ça va être violent et sanglant, vous voilà prévenu !!**

Enfin, ce ne sra pas pire que ce que j'écrit d'habitude, c'est juste que là, j'enchaîne les scènes de violence, alors préparez-vous.

Bonne lecture (si je puis dire).

* * *

_27 mai 1916, Peronne, Hôtel des Champs, chambre 27._

Après que la porte se fut refermée, les deux hommes restèrent quelques secondes immobiles, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Finalement Naruto alla poser son manteau par-dessus celui de Sasuke pendant que celui-ci alla s'asseoir sur le lit. Naruto l'y rejoint sans dire un mot, en profitant au passage pour détailler la chambre : la porte était en face de la fenêtre, situé en hauteur, et juste sous la fenêtre, se trouvait un bureau à tiroir. Sur la droite, il y avait une grande penderie, et sur la gauche, il y avait le lit. Perpendiculaire à la fenêtre, sa tête reposait sur le mur. A côté du lit, il y avait une porte menant à la salle de bain-toilettes, et à droite de la porte se trouvait le porte manteaux. Tout cela était dans des tons bois, hormis le lit dont la couette était orange. Ayant fini son inspection, Naruto reporta son attention sur Sasuke, qui le fixait avec un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

- Quoi ?

- Ma chambre te plaît ?

- Euh ...

Naruto rougit, gêné, en réalisant que cela faisant bien 5 minutes qu'il détaillait la pièce en délaissant Sasuke. Celui-ci reprit d'un ton moqueur :

- En même temps j'espère qu'elle te plaît, parce que t'auras exactement la même.

- Oh, c'est bon hein.

- Je serais heureux d'aller dire à Germaine que t'apprécie ta chambre avant même de l'avoir vu !

- Tu vas arrêter oui ?

- Non.

- Raaah, mais t'es pire que ...

Le nom resta coincé dans sa gorge. Il pouvait pas. Pas encore. C'était trop tôt... Sasuke comprit son malaise, mais là il avait besoin de vider leurs sacs. Tout les deux. Il inspira un bon coup et demanda :

- Qui commence ?

Naruto sursauta. - Hein ?

- On a des choses à raconter tous les deux. Des choses dont on veut pas parler. Mais faut le faire quand même. Alors qui commence ?

- ...

Un petit silence s'installa, Naruto semblant peser le pour et le contre. Sasuke brisa le silence le premier :

- Bien, je -

- Je commence.

Sasuke tourna la tête vers Naruto, il avait l'air décidé.

- Tu -

- Je commence ...

- Nar-

- Si tu me prend dans tes bras.

Sasuke afficha une mine vraiment surprise, avant qu'un doux sourire n'éclaire son visage. Reculant, il se mis dos au mur, jambes allongées devant lui. Naruto le regardait sans comprendre, il voulait pas ?

- Bah viens là, idiot.

Naruto marmonna juste un "j'suis pas idiot, idiot", en se fourrant contre Sasuke, allongé contre lui, sa tête dans son cou, son côté droit contre le torse du brun. Sasuke passa ses bras autour de lui, mit sa tête sur la chevelure blonde du soldat, et attendit. Ils avaient le temps, et ils savouraient ça. Que ce soit à l'infirmerie, ou au front, les moments de détentes étaient pour ainsi dire inexistants. Soit il y avait des blessés à la masse, soit la peur et la tension qu'on ressentaient dans la tranchée empêchaient de se détendre, ne serait-ce même que de se relâcher. L'attention devait être à son comble, à chaque instant. Alors pouvoir rester simplement là, au chaud, sans avoir à laisser ses nerfs à vif, simplement pouvoir ne rien faire et se reposer, c'était un bonheur enivrant, et les deux hommes en profitaient sans vergogne. Mais Naruto avait son histoire à raconter, et si il n'avait pas dit un mot sur ce qu'il ressentait aux autres, avec Sasuke il savait qu'il pourrait tout dire sans se faire juger, ni repousser. Alors il commença tout doucement :

- A l'orphelinat, y avait plus d'argent. Tous les hommes valides avaient été envoyé au front, sauf Iruka qui devait garder les enfants, et moi qui n'avait que 18 ans quand la guerre débuta. J'aidais comme je pouvais, mais vient un moment où c'était plus suffisant. Je pouvais pas faire tous les travaux, et je voulais entrer à l'armée pour donner ma pension à Iruka. Mais il a refusé quand j'eus 19 ans. Pendant encore un an, je l'ai aidé, mais finalement on pouvait à peine nourrir les enfants à la fin août, et avec l'hiver qui allait arriver, sans argent, beaucoup d'enfants risquaient de ne pas passer Noël. J'ai donc supplié Iruka de me laisser partir, et au bout d'une semaine, il a cédé. Je me suis donc enrôlé. J'ai été affecté assez tardivement à Montauban, comme tu le sait, et lors de nos ... retrouvailles, je venais de faire mon premier... mon baptême, dirons-nous.

Les bras de Sasuke se resserrèrent autour du blond. Le baptême ... Une des étapes les plus dures de la vie de soldat. Après, c'est (un peu) plus facile. Mais la première fois... c'est toujours horrible. On sort d'un monde protégé, et dans le cas de Naruto, aimant et enfantin, pour tomber dans l'horreur, la violence crue, le sang. Pour Sasuke aussi la première fois avait été éprouvante ... mais il en parlerait plus tard. Pour l'instant Naruto racontait, et il avait besoin de lui. Le noiraud devait donc être à l'écoute. Naruto reprit :

- Tu sais ce qui c'est passé, je t'épargne donc le récit de l'attaque du 15 avril... Pour ma blessure, j'ai eu droit à 1 semaine de repos, et ensuite... ensuite ça a dégénéré ...

**POV Naruto**

On fait silence dans la tranchée, on sait que ça sera pour bientôt... j'ai peur, mes tripes se noue. Je veux pas y retourner... Y m'ont rien fait les Boches... Je veux p-

PFIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!

Le sifflet ! Maudites jambes, je veux pas y aller ! Poussez-pas derrière, j'vous jure qu'en face, z'ont assez de balles pour tous ! L'échelle, Trois barreaux ... Deux... Un... Un bruit qui siffle à mon oreille, du sang sur ma joue... Lavoie est mort... Je cours... Tiens c'est la tête de Hiriki ça... Ils l'ont eu... Je cours... A genoux ! L'obus éclate un peu plus loin... Cours vieux cours ... T'arrêtes pas !! A terre ! Le Boche, en face ! Tire ! Tire ! TIRE !! Tu l'as eu, alors fonce ! Merde, une baïonnette ! Désolé mec, mais j'creverais pas ici, Sasuke m'attend ! Sort le poignard, enfonce le dans sa gorge... Une fois... Deux fois... Le sang coule... Pas le temps... Je cours ... Sasuke ... Les barbelés ! Putain de tenaille !! C'est coupé ! Je cours... Mitraillette, baisse-toi ! Vise ! Pas le temps ! Tire !! TIRE !! Raté !! Recommence ! Roule ! Tire ! Raté ! Tire ! Touché ! Grenade ! Une main tombe à gauche... Pas le temps... Vite ! La tranchée ! Plonge ! J'suis dedans ! Enfonce ta baïonnette dans les ventres, enfonce, enfonce, tue, tue, TUE ! Il ôte son masque... Merde, un jeune ! M'en fous, sa vie ou la mienne ! Tue-le ! Un autre jeune ! Tue-le ! Un autre... Il lève les mains, il se rend ! Parfait ! GRENADE !... Le jeune, où est le jeune ? Merde... Dans le ventre la grenade. Plus d'ennemi ? C'est fini ? Bien ! C'est fini ... c'est fini ... Bon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait !

**POV Normal**

- C'était ... C'était ... C'était pas humain... J'vois encore leur visages... Les mecs tués, les jeunes que j'ai tué... Ils avaient notre âge... Ils avaient notre âge, merde !!

- Chuuuuuut, Naruto calme-toi...

- Uuuuuuh, uuh, uh... Pourquoi... Nom de Dieu, pourquoi ...

- C'est la guerre, Naruto.

- Je sais bien ! Mais ça, c'est même plus humain, c'est ... c'est ...

- Y a pas de mots Naruto, alors essaye pas d'en mettre.

Sasuke essayait de le réconforter comme il pouvait, c'est à dire sans enjoliver les choses. Avec un civil, la petite phrase : "c'était pas si horrible que ça " aurait pu marcher. Pas avec un soldat. Pas avec quelqu'un qui avait vécu ça. Alors Sasuke ne perdait pas son temps à débiter des contes de fées à quelqu'un qui n'y croyait plus. Il essayait juste d'être franc, et surtout d'être robuste. Car ce dont Naruto avait besoin, c'était d'un pilier où s'appuyer, et Sasuke était prêt à avoir ce rôle autant de fois que nécessaire. Naruto essuya ses larmes, avant de reprendre :

- Nous avons pris donc la tranchée adverse. On a du... on a du enterrer les notres, et les Boches. Mais que ceux dans la tranchée. Dans le no man's land, on les as laisser pourrir.

- ...

- On a eu 3 jours de repos, où j'ai tenté d'aller te voir, mais ...

- T'as pas pu, je sais. Je suis désolé.

- Faut pas. Tu sauvais des vies, c'était plus important. Bref, après ces trois jours, ils nous ont rapellés, et finalement on as eu un affrontement... d'un autre genre...

- Comment ça ?

- Aucun Boche.

- Hein ?

Sasuke ne comprenait pas. Comment il pouvait y avoir eu affrontement sans Boche ? A moins que...

- Gaz ...

- Oui.

- Putain !

- Ouais. Pendant trois heures. Dès qu'on essayait de sortir, on était tué. J'ai eu la bonne initiative de mettre mon foulard sur mon visage. Tous l'on pas eu. Si t'avais entendu Sasuke... Les cris de souffrance, de désespoir, les camarades qui tombaient en crachant du sang, la gorge et les poumons brulés... En plus y avait pas de vent, le gaz est donc resté assez longtemps. J'suis pas resté inactif, dès que je voyais un foulard à terre, j'me le rajoutais. Quand le gaz s'est enfin dissipé, j'avais 5 foulard autour du visage et des yeux. C'est abusé, mais au moins je suis à peu près intact.

- "A peu près" ?

- Pendant 2-3 jours, j'ai vu trouble, et ma gorge me faisait un mal de chien. Mais finalement ça s'est calmé. Au moins t'as pas subit ça toi...

- Tu crois ?

- HEIN ?

Naruto redressa la tête d'un coup, fixant Sasuke avec des yeux ronds.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? T'es à l'arrière ! A l'abri ! Me dis pas que je me bats pour rien !

- Comment ça ?

- Euh ...

Naruto eut un bel éclat rouge sur les joues et retourna dare-dare cacher sa figure dans le cou de Sasuke, en espérant que celui-ci change de sujet. Le brun regarda un petit instant les cheveux blonds avec étonnement et amusement, puis décida de reprendre sur le sujet principal :

- J'ai peut-être pas subit directement les gaz (et j'en suis heureux d'ailleurs) mais Naruto, dis-toi bien que chacun des gazés vivants que tu as vu à forcément atterrit dans mon infirmerie, et que j'ai du les soigner comme j'ai pu, un par un. Trop souvent j'ai simplement du leur mettre une serviette mouillé sur la bouche ou les yeux et les laisser là, trop souvent j'ai du leur annoncer qu'ils ne guérirait jamais, trop souvent j'ai du en laisser mourir par manque de place...

L'infirmier avait le visage crispé par la haine qu'il éprouvait envers lui-même, la haine d'être aussi impuissant. Il se haïssait de se sentir aussi faible, de laisser autant d' "innocents" mourir. Une main douce se posa sur son bras. Sasuke sortit de ses pensées pour retrouver les yeux apaisants de Naruto, et eut un sourire d'excuse. Le blond soupira :

- C'est vraiment dur, hein ?

- T'as pas idée. Savoir qu'on _peut_ les guérir, et ne _pas_ pouvoir le faire ...

- ...

Il y eut un petit silence, puis Sasuke reprit :

- Si j'ai bien suivi, après cette attaque nous sommes le 25 avril.

- Oui. Nous n'avons pas quitté la tranchée, le gaz s'étant évaporé, les généraux nont pas jugé utiles de nous déplacer. On est donc resté là. Durant une semaine.

- Donc, tu était là le 30.

- Oui. Ils sont passés juste devant nous.

Naruto n'avait pas besoin de préciser qui était le "ils", tous deux savaient très bien. Il n'eut pas besoin de raconter non plus. Après un soupir de découragement, Naruto continua :

- Je n'étais pas sûr qu'il t'avait envoyé, alors j'ai attendu patiemment le retour à l'arrière. Mais quand je suis allé te voir, de nouveau tu n'étais pas disponible. Et ça à continué, inlassablement. Les assauts, la mort, l'attente, l'arrière, les assauts, la mort, l'attente, l'arrière... Jusqu'au... Au...

Il n'y arrivait pas. Le visage de Kiba lui apparut clairement et il ne put pas. Sasuke dit doucement :

- Naruto... je ne peux pas t'aider si je ne sais pas.

- Mais c'est ... c'était... je- je peux pas...

- ... Qui est mort ?

- Ki... Kiba...

- Et comment ?

- Il ... Il ...

Naruto n'acheva pas sa phrase et éclata en sanglots. Sasuke ne poursuivit pas ses questions, et attendit patiemment que le blond se calme. Et finalement, entre deux sanglots de Naruto, il parvient à avoir un récit haché de ce qui c'était passé le 25 mai. Ce récit, plus que les autres, lui fit horreur, parce que bien malgré lui, il imagina Neji et Sai à la place de ce Kiba qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Les larmes coulèrent à leur tour de ses yeux. C'était tellement cruel et injuste. C'était la guerre. Et c'était douloureux. Très douloureux.

Naruto lâcha d'un coup, d'une voix suppliante :

- Ne meurs jamais Sasuke...

L'infirmier sursauta et baissa la tête pour plonger dans les yeux empli de larme du soldat.

- Ne meurs jamais, je t'en supplie ... Si toi aussi ... Si toi aussi tu meurs, j'aurais plus de raison... Plus de raison de vivre ...

- Chuuuuuuut Naruto, tout va bien, je ne vais pas mourir...

- Ne meurs jamais... Ne meurs jamais Sasuke... Ne meurs jamais...

Naruto répétaient ces trois mots, comme si le fait de les dires sans cesse allaient faire d'eux une réalité. Et Sasuke le berçaient doucement, pour apaiser les larmes du cœur de Naruto, pour apaiser les craintes plus que justifiées du soldat.

Car en vérité, pendant la guerre, la mort n'était-elle pas omniprésente ? Ne devenait-elle plus proche de vous que n'importe qui ? Vouloir lui échapper semblait presque absurde. Alors les deux jeunes hommes firent ce que des milliers de poilus ont fait avant eux, et sûrement ce que des millions d'autres feront après : ils s'endormirent en priant pour une chose. Une phrase de six mots. Une phrase capitale, si petite et pourtant si forte.

_Faîtes que je ne meurt pas._

* * *

Bien, que dire après _ça_ ?

D'abord, j'espère n'avoir fait vomir personne (je le dis parce que moi rien qu'en écrivant c'est pas passé loin ... ou alors vous avez rien eu et c'est juste moi qui suis sensible -_-' bref) .

Pour le passage en POV Naruto, je me suis surpassé... J'ai essayé de rendre ce passage aussi réaliste que possible (j'ai demandé à un ancien soldat, c'est dire) mais on sait jamais. Alors j'aimerais bien avoir votre avis (demande-t-elle alors qu'elle répond même pas aux reviews -_-' soyez clément ) !

**Très important : il n'y aura pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine. Je suis sincèrement désolé, mais pour des raisons personnelles, je ne pourrais pas posté de chapitre. Pardon.**

A dans deux semaines !


	6. Une matinée de repos

Euh... salut ?

Que dire, à part que je suis profondément désolé de vous avoir lâché la semaine dernière et que j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre !!! D'ailleurs à propos de ce chapitre, il faut vous dire : ce chapitre est un peu spécial. Explication : le début est un peu plus décontracté pour décompréssé après le chapitre précédent, et la fin est un petit-mini lime parce que je voulais essayer et parce que ça me permet d'enchaîner sur le prochain chapitre. Donc si le style d'écriture tranche avec les chapitres précédent c'est normal et ça va pas durer. C'est juste une exception.

Et pour les reponses aux reviews euh ... explications en fin de chapitre (oui je fuis mais je tiens à retarder l'envoie des tomates u_u ).

Bonne lecture quand même !

* * *

_27 mai 1916, Péronne, Hôtel des Champs, chambre 27, 19h30._

Naruto s'éveilla le premier. Il eut du mal à remettre ses idées en place : pourquoi il dormait sur un matelas moelleux au lieu du dur édredon de la tranchée ? Pourquoi il sentait quelque chose de chaud autour de lui ? Et surtout, pourquoi se sentait-il autant en sécurité ? Bougeant légèrement la tête, il aperçut le visage de Sasuke au-dessus de lui, et les souvenirs du début de la journées lui revinrent. Il eut un sourire très doux sur le visage, même si raconter ses souffrances ne les effaceraient pas, du moins avait-il l'impression d'avoir un poids en moins sur les épaules. Sasuke était avec lui. Et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Son ventre émit un petit gargouillis qui lui rappella qu'il avait pas manger depuis le matin, et il retint un rire. C'était vraiment étrange ... Il n'avait pas eut envie de rire pendant 2 mois, et voilà qu'en à peine une journée, sa gorge l'avait chatouillé déjà deux fois... Naruto sourit. Les choses allaient s'arranger dorénavant, il en était certain. Son estomac réclama à nouveau de manière sonore sa pitance, et Naruto dut se lever ... ou du moins essayer. Il avait à peine fait un mouvement qu'un grognement s'échappa de la gorge de son oreiller.

- Rêve pas, j'te lâcherais pas.

- ... J'ai faim.

- Je m'en fous.

- Hé, j'veux manger moi !!

- [soupir] T'es qu'un ventre Naruto.

- Yep, et j'en suis fier !! S'il-te-plaît Sasuke, j'veux aller manger.

- Huuuuum, supplie-moi encore un peu...

- Despote !

- Mais non, si peu...

- Grmph... Monseigneur Sasuke, puissiez-vous ôter vos bras si délicat de ma noble taille afin que je puisse aller substenter mon estomac si bruyant et apaiser ma faim ?

- ...

Sasuke fixait Naruto avec des yeux ronds. Le blond s'inquiéta, il y avait un problème ?

- Qu, Quoi ?

- ...Depuis quand tu connais autant de mots sophistiqués toi ?

- Ben vas-y, dis tout de suite que je suis un ignare !!

- ... Tu es un ignare.

- HE !!!!

- En tous cas tu l'étais quand je suis parti.

- Et j'ai grandi entretemps !

- Ouais, mais j'étais pas là.

Il y eut un silence gêné. La blessure était toujours ouverte, 12 ans c'est pas rien... Finalement Sasuke retira ses bras de la taille de Naruto... qui les remit en place aussi sec.

- Faudrait savoir ce que tu veux !!

- Ben pour l'instant, j'veux rester comme ça.

- Tu voulais pas manger il y a deux minutes ?

- Oui mais j'ai changé d'avis.

Sasuke préféra ne rien répliquer et profita de la chaleur du blond sur son torse. Les minutes qui s'ensuivirent se firent dans un silence apaisé. Les deux garçons se gorgeaient de la paix de la chambre, et aussi de la présence de l'autre. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots, de toute façon qu'y avait-il à dire ? Ce moment n'appartenait qu'à eux, alors plutôt que de laisser des mots sans sens envahir l'espace, ils préféraient écouter la respiration paisible de l'autre. La preuve que l'autre était présent, la preuve qu'il était vivant. C'était la seule chose dont ils avaient besoin.

Cependant au bout de dix minutes...

_Toc toc toc ! _(onomatopé pourri j'en conviens mais bon faut faire avec)

Les deux garçons se séparèrent aussi sec. Leur position était un peu trop intime pour qu'on ne les crûs qu'amis et c'était pas le moment d'avoir des problèmes. Le toquement repris, avec cette fois la voix de Germaine en plus :

- Monsieur Sasuke, je peux entrer ?

Naruto assis bien sagement à l'autre bout du lit, l'infirmier se leva et alla ouvrir la porte, laissant passer Germaine avec des petits fours sur un plateau. Ni une, ni deux, Naruto se rua dessus tel un chacal sur sa proie !

- MANGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER !!!!

Malheureusement, le plateau disparut de sa vue ! Regardant à droite à gauche, Naruto finit par voir le plateau tant convoité entre les mains de Sasuke, et le sourire moqueur de ce dernier laissait entendre qu'il ne partagerait pas son butin. Mission du jour pour Uzumaki Naruto : récupérer la bouffe !!!

C'est ainsi que, sous les yeux éberlués et amusés de Germaine, s'entama une véritable course poursuite entre les deux amis, avec pour objectif : les petits fours !!! Passant au-dessus du lit, déplaçant les meubles pour se gêner, envoyant même des coussins à travers la piece, la chambre ne tarda pas à devenir un véritable foutoir. Finalement Naruto décida d'employer la ruse pour obtenir sa récompense et tandis qu'il sauta une ultime fois sur Sasuke il s'écria en même temps d'une voix aigüe :

- Sasu-chou, mon amouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuur !!!

Vlan ! Rien qu'à l'entente de ces surnoms l'infirmier fut destabiliser, s'emmela les pieds et ne put éviter Naruto qui lui tomba dessus de plein fouet. Sauf que Naruto avait légèrement oublier que les petits fours étaient en équilibre sur le plateau et les fit tous s'envoler avant qu'ils ne s'écrasent par terre. Il y eut un petit silence, avant que :

- HAHAHAHAHAHA (Germaine)

- MA BOUUUUUUUUUFFE !!! (Naruto)

_- _NARUTOOOOOOOOOO, JE VAIS T'ASSASSINER !!! (Sasuke)

Germaine eut du mal à calmer son fou rire, puis finalement déclara :

- Allons allons messieurs, il y a pas de mal, ce n'était que des petits fours !

Aucun des deux ne répondit, Naruto parce qu'il pleurait la perte de ses petits fours, et Sasuke parce qu'il se retenait d'étrangler le soldat toujous allongé sur lui. Euh... Deux secondes... Analyse de la situation : Sasuke allongé. Ok. Naruto allongé. Ok. Naruto allongé sur Sasuke, son corps brûlant sur celui de l'infirmier, ses mains près de ses hanches, sa respiration rapide et chaude d'avoir couru partout se faufilant habilement sur sa nuque... Pas ok. Pas ok DU TOUT même. Le léger hoquet qui fit tressaillir le soldat apprit à Sasuke que Naruto devait analyser la situation de la même manière que lui, et que donc la-dite situation allait sans doute dégéné ... Et merde. La bosse que le noiraud sentait sur son entrejambe ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose... ET MERDE !

(G) - Messieurs, il y a un problème ?

(N) - N, Non, Au... Aucun...

(G) - Ah, pourtant vous êtes tout rouge ! Vous êtes sûr que ça va ?

(S) - Vous inquiétez pas Germaine, tout va bien, c'est juste que courir comme ça c'est plus dans nos habitudes.

(G) - Oui j'ima- Attendez, vous devez courir au front non ?

(N) - Oui c'est vra- AH !

Naruto venait de se redresser légèrement pour répondre à Germaine et son entrejambes avait frolé celui de Sasuke... d'où le sursaut et le cri.

(G) - Messieurs ? Il y a -

(S) - Germaine, vous pourriez aller rechercher des petits fours s'il-vous-plaît ?

(G) - Mais-

(S) - S'il... vous-plaît.

Même pour Sasuke ça devenait dur. Ca faisait des mois qu'aucun des deux n'avaient touché à une fille et leur corps leur faisait bien sentir. Un peu plus et ça allait vraiment partir en cacahuète. Et il préférait que Germaine ne soit pas dans les parages à ce moment-la. Rassemblant tout son self-control, Sasuke demanda une dernière fois :

(S) - S'il-te-plaît Germie.

Les yeux de la petite vieille s'écarquillèrent deux seconde avant qu'un sourire heureux n'apparaissent sur son visage.

(G) - Très bien, ne bougez pas je reviens dans quelques minutes.

A peine la porte fut fermée que Naruto plaqua ses lèvres sur celle de Sasuke, sauvagement. Mais le noiraud ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. C'était trop simple !! De toute sa force, l'infirmier repoussa le blond qui alla s'écraser sur les fesses au peu plus loin. Ce dernier s'écria :

- C'est quoi le problème ?

- D'où tu te jettes sur moi comme ça ?

- Quoi, j'suis en manque, c'est pas ma faute !

- ... Donc tu veux faire passer ça avec moi ?

- Ben oui !

- ... Tu me prend pour une pute ou quoi ?

- Que, mais non pas du tout, c'est juste-

- Je refuse de n'être qu'un substitut pour ta libido Naruto, tu te démerdes.

Ceci dit, Sasuke se leva promptement et avant que Naruto ait pu dire quoique ce soit, le brun avait disparu dans la salle de bain. Le soldat fixa la porte deux seconde avec incrédulité avec de lâcher :

- Oh le fils de-

- Naruto si tu oses insulter la mémoire de ma mère je te castre, pigé ?

Le blond sursauta, il ne pensait pas que la cloison soit assez fine pour que tout s'entende au travers. Mais d'ailleurs ...

- Sasuke !

- Hn ?

- Je peux savoir comment tu vas t'y prendre ??

- ...

Là ! Pile la question qui tue. En effet Sasuke était parti dans la salle de bain, mais maintenant il ne savait pas quoi faire. En même temps le brun n'avait pas vraiment d'érection, c'était plutôt Naruto en fait. N'empêche, si ça dégénérait encore ...

- Sasuke, laisse-moi entrer.

- Non.

- Aller Sasuke, moi aussi faut que je règle le problème.

- Rien à foutre.

- Tu crois vraiment que je te vois comme un substitut Sasuke ? T'es mon ami, tu le sais bien. Mon ami le plus proche. Jamais j'ai pensé à toi de cette manière.

- ...

- Laisse-moi entrer s'il-te-plaît.

La porte s'ouvrit, et Naruto se glissa immédiatement dans la salle-de-bain, de peur que Sasuke ne change d'avis. Une fois la porte fermé, Sasuke déclara simplement :

- Et maintenant ?

- Maintenant ; et Naruto se rapprocha de Sasuke avec un sourire complice ; va falloir qu'on se débarasse de _ça._

- Pas la peine.

- Hein ?

- C'est pas la peine j'te dit, ça a déjà disparu.

- _Hein_ _???_

C'était vrai, rien que les paroles de Naruto avaient refroidi Sasuke, la distance qu'il avait mise avec le soldat avait fait le reste. En revanche....

- Par contre...

- Oui ?

- Toi, t'as toujours ce problème.

- Ah euh oui.

Naruto regarda la bosse qui déformait son pantalon et eut un sourire gêné. Sasuke combla les derniers centimètres qui les séparait et enlaça Naruto.

- Euh Sasuke ?

- Oui ?

- Tu fait quoi laAAAH !!

L'infirmier venait de poser sa main sur l'érection de Naruto. Le soldat lui aggripa les épaules et le repoussa un peu en beuglant :

- TU FOUS QUOI LA ???

- Ben, je t'aide.

- Oh, parce que tu crois que ça m'aide que tu pose ta main sur-

- Naruto, laisse-toi faire et tais-toi.

Et Sasuke l'embrassa d'un coup, tout en glissant sa main dans le caleçon du soldat qui se mit à haleter. Lâchant les lèvres de Naruto, l'infirmer commença des petits mouvements de pompe sur le membre de Naruto, qui s'appuya totalement sur Sasuke. Entre deux gémissements, le blond lâcha :

- Enfoiré... On dirait que, ouuuh, tu fais ça souvent...

- Non, pas du tout.

- Alors, ghn, alors pourquoi ... ça t'as pas gêné plus que ça, haaah, de toucher...

- Naruto, je travaille dans une infirmerie. Voir et toucher ce genre d'endroit c'est courant.

- Et tes patients, haaan, tes patients ...

- Je n'ai jamais fais _ça_ à quelqu'un d'autre Naruto. Jamais.

Etrangement Naruto se sentit extrèmement heureux de cet aveu. Mais il n'y pensa plus très vite, au fil du plaisir qui montait en lui. Naruto ne cachait pas ses cris, qui devenait de plus en plus aigüe. Accroché désespérement à Sasuke, le blond sentit la jouissance arrivé, de plus en plus vite, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin :

- AAAAAaaaaaaaah.

Cette fois Naruto s'effondra sur l'infirmier, qui le fixa d'un regard de braise.

- Ca va ?

- Regarde-moi ... encore ... comme ça ... et je ... me jette sur toi !!

Avec un petit sourire Sasuke alla se laver les mains dans le lavabo tandis que Naruto se rhabillais rapidement. Tout en tenant la poigné de la porte Sasuke déclara quand même :

- De toute façon c'était qu'une exception, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oh, mais j'y compte bi...

Naruto s'arrêta net. Sasuke avait ouvert la porte, dévoilant derrière ... Germaine, un plateau dans les mains, les joues toutes rouges et un air profondément choqué sur le visage. Elle dévisageait les deux garçons qui brusquement, se rappelèrent que la cloison ne couvrait _aucun_ bruits. Naruto rougit comme un diable alors que Sasuke devint pâle comme la mort. Les enmerdes débarquaient.

* * *

Oui je plaide coupable : ce chapitre fait beaucoup moins réaliste que les précédents. Mais c'est ainsi, je veux mettre un peu de détente pour rendre encore plus l'idée de relachement, avant qu'ils ne retournent dans les tranchées et donc retrouves un style plus glauque.

Bien maintenant le point qui fâche : les réponses aux reviews. Allez un peu de courage ma fille... Un, deux, ... **je ne répondrerais pas à vos reviews.**

Allez-y, balancez vos tomates, je les mérites amplement. Par contre je tiens à me défendre sur un point : c'est pas par flemmardise que je le fait pas. C'est juste parce que je ne suis pas DU TOUT organisé, et j'ai essayé de m'accrocher, mais ça le fait pas et je ne vais pas (plus) vous promettre des choses que je ne pourrait pas faire. La franchise avant tout !

Voila, là vous pouvez m'achever. Et si vous avez des conseils pour moi sur ce problème, je suis toute ouïe !!

A la semaine prochaine.


	7. Pardon

Bon, par où commencer...

Déjà, désolé pour cette longue attente totalement non voulu de ma part, surtout que cet écrit n'est pas un chapitre et que donc vous allez devoir attendre plus longtemps.

Voyez-vous, je suis en face d'un très grave problème : un très profond syndrôme de la page blanche. Horrible, n'est-ce pas ? Et le pire c'est que je trouve pas de solutions...

Alors, j'ai pris une grave décision : je met cette fic en pause, pour le moment; et le plus important : **je ne publierai à nouveau cette fic qu'une fois qu'elle sera finie. **

M'en voulez pas, mais j'ai pris des engagements par rapports à vous et je les ait pas tenues, c'est suffisant pour me convaincre que quelquechose n'allait pas. Un chapitre par semaine est visiblement impossible pour moi, alors d'abord je finis la fic, et ensuite je la publie. J'estime que c'est mieux pour vous et pour moi.

Comme je ne sais absolument QUAND je la finirai, il est fort possible que vous ayez pas de mes nouvelles avant des mois (autant être pessimiste :s ) donc je m'excuse d'avance pour ça. Toutes mes excuses les plus sincères.

Autrement, j'aurais besoin de vous pour autre chose : **_un vote_** !!! (_tu leur annonce qu'y aura pas de suite avant des mois et t'espèrent qu'ils vont répondre à un vote ?!?! )_

Bien, voici mon dilemne : la fic (dans les grandes lignes) est déjà dessinée dans ma tête, mais j'hésite sur un point : si je dois la finir en death-fic ou non. Voyez-vous, pour moi c'est déjà un problème, vu que je n'aime pas les death-fic (je les hais pour ainsi dire) mais vu comment ma fic est lancé, je vois pas vraiment d'autres options. Cependant j'ai une roue de secours pour un happy end, mais il est carrément improbable et il va sûrement cassé tout le rythme du récit. Selon vous, que dois-je faire ? Death-fic ou happy-end ? Le choix est entre vos mains !!! J'écrirai la fin selon vos réponse, alors j'attend vos votes !

Voilà, encore pardon de vous lâchez pendant sûrement une longue période, mais c'est ainsi ! J'essayerai de faire vite (je promets rien non plus, je sais pas quand cette panne d'inspiration finira) et je vous remerci d'avance pour vos futures votes (si il y en as) !

A bientôt (j'espère).


End file.
